Born of Heart EPOV
by greeneyes84
Summary: A promise, blood lust, a brown eyed girl, an unborn baby that's not mine but I want them both after all; family doesn't have to be by blood. Born Of Heart from Edward's POV. Rated M for language, sex and talks of rape. Over 18 please and. No copy right infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone whaddya at? I'm back with another one; it's BOH but from Edward's POV. Just thought I would give it a shot. I'm not sure how long I'll go with it but I will tell you that they will be shorter chapters. So here's the first and let me know what you think.**

**Again I don't own it, wish I at least owned Edward, or Emmett. Yum!**

**Chapter 1-What the Hell Have I Gotten Myself Into?**

**Alaska 1962**

"_**Where is he? I saw him come up here earlier; poor boy is constantly up here alone, well he's not really a boy, thankfully. He needs to spend time with people. He really should take some time to learn all the things this kinda of life can offer him. Mmm the things I could teach him"**_

I sensed her mind as she made her way up the stairs and not for the first time since we got here, did I consider jumping out the 3 storey window into the snow below just to get away from her.

Not that it would hurt or that I would freeze to death here in the Alaskan cold, perks of being a vampire I guess.

It wasn't that she was a bad person, it was her thoughts, they always started out kind and lovely but then they would turn towards the idea of sex whether it was with the man she had the night before or of me, sometimes even the three of us.

Her thoughts were vile and while I found her mildly attractive, she wasn't really my type; her thoughts left me feeling empty.

I was a 61 year old man stuck in a 17 year old body. I was born in 1901 and turned into a vampire by my father in this life; Carlisle, after I nearly died from the Spanish flu in 1918.

I had always found people easy to read growing up which lead to a mind reading ability which was a blessing and a curse.

Such as right now. I came upstairs to get away for a bit. We were here in Alaska visiting another clan of vampires who only drank from animals, and as such we had taking to calling each other family.

Aside from Tanya and her two sisters, I was the only single person there. My family wanted to visit in hopes that maybe I would finally choose a sister and while Tanya, Kate and Irina were beautiful as our kind tends to be; they held no interest.

It was hard enough being the only single guy in a family of three perfectly mated couples, let alone with three single girls, Kate and Irina saws me as a conquest but they could take it or leave it, Tanya on the other hand was a different story and the one I was avoiding.

I sighed heavily as she had finally made it to my door. She didn't bother to knock and just switched to her thoughts to ask me if she could come in.

Again I sighed but being the gentleman my human mother raised me to be; I had no choice than to fulfill her request.

"Tanya, what can I do for you" I said as politely as possible and I even smiled, but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

"_**Mmm, the things you could do, I could think of a few**_**"** Tanya's mind went through every scenario and I'm sure if I had been human I would be blushing and appalled. I wasn't interested in her at all and definitely not in what she was showing me. Some of it I didn't even understand how it was possible and I felt myself shudder in horror.

Tanya was beautiful; with long strawberry blonde hair, tall, curvy, stunning really but I was not attracted to her at all, and I sure wasn't going to "just get it over with" as Emmett would say. Yes I was inexperienced but I sure as hell knew what I was looking for and after watching what happens between perfectly mated pairs, sometimes more than I would like; well I wasn't going to settle for anything less.

"Tanya" I sighed while running my fingers through my hair

"I'm sorry Edward, it's just well I can't help myself sometimes, you're just so…" she said while looking me up and down licking her lips like I was her favorite treat and I held back the urge to vomit, if I could.

"Yes well, umm was there something you wanted?" I stammered

"_**I'm totally getting to him"**_she thought and I sighed again

She was getting to me, on my last nerve actually and unfortunately I didn't know how to tell her to just leave me alone.

On the one hand, being with her would make my family very happy as well as her own, she was also a powerful leader and the match would make sense but I just couldn't. I hated disappointing her but she wasn't what I wanted. I wanted that love that exists between perfectly matched mates, I had seen it, Alice had seen it, I knew it existed and I wanted it.

Tanya's mind was going over each argument she had on us being together and I tried hard not to scoff. Finally she took a deep breath and said

"Edward, darling, you know we would be so good together, I promise you that I will make you so happy" she gushed and I mentally sighed and thought about how to let her down gently

"Tanya, I don't want to disappoint you but Alice has already seen my mate, you know this" I said softly

"Eddie, come now, we both know that Alice's visions are subjective, I mean your mate may never even show up, she could be over on the other side of the world for god's sake" she scolded she was right of course but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Yes that could very well be or she could not be even turned yet and I really should wait and never bet against Alice" I pleaded but I could tell from her thoughts that she would not let this go

Alice and Jasper had only joined our family a short time ago. The two of them had very unique gifts; Jasper could sense and influence emotions and Alice was psychic, she could see the future but it was subjective, it could change in the blink of an eye. She had yet to be wrong and she and I had bonded immediately, she was my little sister the moment she came to our house calling us all by name and asking where she could put their things.

We learned right away to never bet against her, she was a tiny thing with short spikey black hair but she was fierce and god help you if you ticked her off. She was able to predict the weather, tell us if anyone was growing suspicious and the stock market never knew what hit it if she told us what to invest in.

I had done well for us so far but with my mind reading and her predictions; we were a formidable team and I loved her like she was my own flesh and blood.

She had come to me some months ago and I saw the vision in her head; I was in a meadow filled with wild flowers, my hand caressing the side of a girl's face. I couldn't see it really but I knew she long brown hair and I seemed to be smiling. We stared at each other for a while and the vision ended as it seemed we were distracted by something.

He next vision of was of me standing in a tux and then the same girl with the brown hair was next me in a white dress.

I remember I fell to my knees and begged Alice to show me more but she couldn't see. It was strange but most of my future was filled with black spots and I just figured that I would let nature take its course.

"Eddie, darling, look I mean no disrespect, but Alice has only been a part of our families for a short period of time, do you really think her visions can be trusted" she whispered and I heard Alice's mind mentally screech _**"BITCH, what the fuck, who the hell does that bitch think she is, tell me not to be trusted"**_ I could see the scene downstairs through everyone's mind, Jasper was holding Alice back from barging up here and was sending her waves of calm, Rose was picking at her nails but I could see from her mind that she just wanted an opportunity to smack Tanya, more for jealousy than anything else while Emmett was itching for a cat fight. Carlisle was hoping that there wouldn't be a fight at all and Esme didn't want to upset the rest of our cousins.

Alice finally let it go and then stormed off to hunt but not before she gave me another glimpse of her vision of me and my mate. I could never see this girl but I could see as always that she had brown hair, was shorter than me and the smile on my face as I looked upon her was blinding. I again saw us in a meadow, I recognized it now, as the one I had in Forks, interesting.

I was thankful for it and I made a mental note to thank her later. I could still sense her mind, and she was saying "your welcome" in her head and that I could make it up to her but telling Tanya to shove off.

I mentally laughed at the images she was sending me but as I looked back at Tanya I could see she was less than amused.

"Tanya, please, I just can't, not when she's out there somewhere" I pleaded for her to understand. All I ever wanted was to have someone like the rest of them did; someone to love and who loved me in return, someone to spoil and share the rest of eternity with. I just wanted her, whoever she was.

"Edward, I'm not saying she's not around, I'm just saying that you may never even meet her, why be alone. We all need someone darling" she cooed again and she hit a nerve and she knew it.

It was true, I did want someone and as I gazed upon the woman before me I thought about it. It may not be the worst thing in the world. To have our families joined, I know Elezar would be more than happy about it and my parents would just want me to be happy.

I could certainly do worse than Tanya Denali, no, no I couldn't, my mate was out there somewhere.

"Tanya I appreciate your opinions and I'm flattered, but I just can't" I sighed and I could tell she was upset and like any man I hated to see her upset

"How about we make a deal. If I don't find my mate in the next 50 years, well I will be yours" I sighed again and immediately the realization dawned on me. What had I done?

Tanya had this huge toothy grin plastered on her face as she kissed my cheek and went bounding out the door. Her mind was filled with the things she would buy over the next 50 years for the two of us and what she planned to teach me.

I shivered in disgust and thought _**"What the Hell have I gotten myself into?"**_

**Okay so how was that. I had this wrote before and I think it was a little better but alas that was in that purse that was stolen. Da well shit happens. Let me know what you think. You can follow me on twitter now under witchywoman1984.**

**By the way saw BD2 today, so awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy shit, ye guys like that first chapter didn't ya! WOW! I don't even care that no one reviewed but a number of people added this story to their favorites and are now following it. Holy Shit! Thanks so much to all of you.**

**Okay so enough of that, whaddya at? Back with chapter 2 and I'm gonna keep this short and sweet, this chapter talks of rape and has some foul language.**

**Again this is rated M and I SM owns these characters; I'm just playing with them. Okay so read on and see ya at the end.**

**Chapter 2-The White Mile**

_**50 years later**_

That memory raced through me as I trudged my way through the forest of Denali National Park.

You would think that fifty years would be long enough and that I would have my mate by now.

How wrong I was. I had forgotten in my younger days that fifty years meant little to an immortal and I was betting on Alice.

I searched, oh did I search. I travelled to every part of the globe but I couldn't find her. Sure I had come across some female vampires who would be ideal but they weren't her.

I would leave my family for months at a time to look but after searching for fifty years I realized that she wasn't here and my time had run out. Alice was so depressed at not being able to find her or see her completely.

She had begged me days ago as I prepared to come here to not go through with it. She told me I was making a huge mistake and that my mate was out there somewhere but I ignored her and sadly walked away from them.

I didn't want to be with Tanya, I thought about telling her that but I was a man of my word and the crippling feeling of spending eternity alone was just too much to bear. Day in and day out I was privy to the love that existed in my family, between mates, hell Rosalie and Emmett were bad enough but to see what Carlisle and Esme had or to an even greater extent; Alice and Jasper, it was just too much to bear.

I'd rather bite the bullet and be with Tanya then spend the rest of my days alone.

I could do it, I mean Tanya was beautiful, a great leader, a vegetarian.

"_She hates music, you idiot"_ my conscious yelled at me. It was very vocal as of late and I wondered if vampires could go insane

"_You're crazy if you go through with this" _damn brain

Yeah well I'm crazy if I keep looking for a girl that doesn't even exist. Tanya will be a good match, she'd be good to me.

"_Yeah and every other male with a pulse on the planet" _my thoughts voiced a huge concern

Tanya loved to take human men and I was hoping that once we got together then she would leave that alone. I may not want to do this but I still expected my mate to be true to me and me only.

I wanted to vomit at the thought of the things she wanted to do. Every week for the past fifty years she sent me little love letters, poems, stuffed animals and there was even a photo album with photos of her in various lingerie, or naked in very provocative poses.

I threw the box away but Emmett found it and hounded me for being a ahem "a pussy" for days until Rose found the pictures, she dragged him out to the forest and he came back a few hours later putting his eye back in and the top of his ear is still in a tree somewhere.

I would have been funny had I not been disgusted by Tanya's crudeness. She held no desire for me and I wasn't sure how we were gonna make this work.

These thoughts raced through my mind while I dragged my heels. I was halfway there, I could smell them and I could already hear their minds. Tanya was getting ready for my arrival while the rest of her family were quiet mentally.

I trudged on until a familiar scent crossed my path. A vampire was close; I was downwind from them so they wouldn't be able to detect me. I didn't recognize the scent, so I knew it wasn't the Denalis or one of my family. So I stopped dead in my tracks and listened for his mind.

I gasped at what I was seeing and my teeth pulled back in a snarl. This thing was remembering how he attacked this family and that he found this young girl with brown hair and even better scent alluring.

He was thinking on how she would taste, feel as he took her. I snarled at his vile thoughts of rape and then I realized that this had already happened. I watched in horror as he remembered drinking from two women and then track the young girl down. He was hunting her at that very moment and I flew through the forest in hopes that I could stop him.

I watched helplessly as he caught her, tore her clothes and forced himself on her. I tripped as his thoughts of biting her came to his mind.

This thing was the vilest of creatures imaginable and I ran faster than ever to help the poor girl even as he took one long pull of her scent and I had to watch in horror as went to bite her. I broke the tree line and crouched down; my teeth barred and growling but the bastard was nowhere to be seen.

I sniffed the air but he was gone and his mind was too far off. Damn him he got away.

I looked around and noticed the figure of the girl in the snow and as I made my way closer I tried to sense her mind, nothing. She must be unconscious.

Then it hit me, a scent so mouth-watering that I could drink for days and it wouldn't be enough. It was the scent of strawberries, freesias and honey. But where was it coming from?

The scent got stronger as I got closer to the girl and the sound of her heart grew stronger and I sighed in relief but I would still have to check to see if she bit her. If he did then I was left with two choices; kill her or bring her to my family while she completed the change. Neither of those things appealed to me so I just decided to check on her.

I walked towards the tiny figure in the snow, her brown hair wet and tangled against the snow, and I gulped streams of venom as I got closer to her. Her scent was unbelievably strong and I wanted her, but as I thought back to that monster and what he planned to do; well I caged away the monster and went back to trying to help the girl.

I held my breath as I got closer to her body; I couldn't see any bite marks which was a plus so I carefully turned her head towards me and swept the hair from her face. All the air left my lungs at the sight of her.

She was so young, fifteen, sixteen tops. She had long brown hair, pouty lips, a heart shaped face and although she obviously had been to hell and back, I still couldn't help but be find her alluring.

I took in one quick breath; boy that was a mistake. Immediately I growled low while the monster danced and rattled his cage.

"Come one, you know you want it. She's pretty much dead out here anyways. Take it, take her. We'll feel so much better" the monster taunted and I felt my lip curl up over the idea

It was true, I could take what I wanted and she would die and no one would be the wiser.

"_Yes but then she would be dead"_ my conscious spoke and I felt sickened by the idea that she would no longer walk this earth

I moved some more hair away and inspected her as best I could without moving her, she had some scrapes on her palms, her toes and lips were turning blue from the cold and I could hear the slowing of her heart and lungs.

I had to get her out of the cold, I had to help her. This girl had to live. There was only one thing I could do; bring her to the Denalis and hope that would take care of her.

I gently lifted her in my arms, again holding my breath but I couldn't help but sigh as her heat penetrated my stone cold exterior. She was so warm and soft and I felt a stirring within but I pushed it back. She needed to be taken care of first.

She woke up briefly as I ran and I was lost in her warm brown eyes, they were so big and doe like and she smiled at me saying something about angels and then passed out again. I tried to read her mind, but again she was blank to me and I made a mental note to ask Carlisle about it.

I came upon the Denali house and as quickly as I could, I placed her on the porch steps, before I could talk myself out of it, I kissed her head even though my throat was on fire and ran back to the cover of the trees and I hoped that they would find her and take her in.

I could hear Kate and Carmen wondering why they heard heartbeats and then I watched as they came out to the front porch. Carmen and Kate gasped at the sight of my girl, Whoa, my girl, where the hell had that come from?

It was evident they were confused at how the girl got there and I was relieved that my presence had not been sensed. They were joined on the porch by Elezar, Tanya and Irina who were just as shocked at the sight before them and then the argument started.

Carmen and Kate were rushing for blankets and Elezar was mentally screaming something about shields while Irina decided to carry the girl inside. Tanya was yelling that they should just leave the girl to freeze. Mentally she was waiting for me, she assumed I would show up today seeing as it was fifty years to the date but Tanya figured I was helping my family and would be along soon.

She did not want the girl around for fear of the Volturi. Humans were not supposed about us and as the leader of the Denali coven, my cousins usually listened.

If they wouldn't help her I would snatch her back and run her to my family in British Columbia. It was a three day drive for a human but I could probably do it less than two or I would just run but the elements were not working in my favor and I still didn't trust myself to be along with her, especially in an enclosed space.

I let out a sigh of relief as I heard Tanya losing the argument to help the girl and I made a mental note to thank the rest of my cousins for rallying together.

I took one last look at the house and ran back towards Canada and prayed for the first time in centuries that the girl would be safe. I didn't want to leave for some reason but I knew deep down that it was for the best. She had seen too many monsters as it was no need to add more.

"_Yeah you keep telling yourself that there buddy"_ stupid conscious.

**Alright so what did you think of that chapter? They meet, now what's gonna happen.**

**By the way to those who haven't watched BD part 2, I just have one question; WTF! Get to the theatres people.**

**Okay I'm done, I'm hoping to have the next chapter as well as chapter 22 for BOH done within the weeks.**

**Later lovelies**

**Greeneyes84**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, whaddya at? I can't tell ya how much I appreciate everyone who have favorite this story, means a lot. I'm so sorry I haven't been around in a while, no excuses just well hell, sorry.**

**Okay so here's chpt 3 of BOH EPOV, they meet, sure you're all wondering what was going through his head huh?**

**Let's get on with it and remember I don't own it, blah, blah, blah!**

**Chapter 3- Bewitched**

I was running through the forest, I wasn't really sure where, somewhere in Canada. I wasn't near any roads and I hadn't seen a sign in a while. I know I had come close to Forks Washington and I should have stopped at the old house there and made sure it was still okay but I had more important things to do.

I had every intention to go back to my family when I left Alaska but as I got further away from the cold wintery tundra, the more wrong I felt. About what I wasn't sure, I just didn't feel right, like a part of me was still left in Alaska.

I collapsed against a tree for a while and just looked up at the sky, it was an unusual clear night and the stars were out in full force and there was a full moon. I looked to it, willing it to give me answers.

I'm sure I was losing my mind, but within the face of the moon was a set of deep brown eyes and the girl's face looking back at me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, she was just a human, she would forget about me soon enough. Ouch, why did that hurt so much?

I didn't care but I did feel bad for the girl, she lost the only family she possibly had left, she had been attacked by that monster and left for dead. She had witnessed things she never should have seen and the thought that she could be killed for it caused pain to flare in my chest.

Maybe it was because I felt somewhat responsible for the girl, maybe it was because I had found her, or it was her scent, it was so intoxicating and mouth-watering that I wanted it, even now, hundreds of miles away, the venom ran like a waterfall down my throat and I felt myself wanting to go back and drain her, another side wanted to check to make sure she was okay.

But instead I decided to hunt the monster down that attacked her. It was the least I could do for her.

I realized I had started to hunt this monster almost as soon as I had left Denali. I had started back where I found the girl and I caught his scent, it was faint but I managed to follow it.

I chased him across several states before I lost him, he had met up with two other vampires from what I could tell in the state of Wisconsin but I lost them when they back tracked back to Washington.

I kept up the chase but it was obvious that I was not a tracker. I spent more time going back and forth between where I caught their scent and where it ended than I did actually tracking. I always missed them, sometimes by days, other times it was by hours and I was convinced it was his way of taunting me.

After several weeks of trying to track them, I came to the conclusion that I was the worst tracker in the world and that going back to my family would be the best idea. I would find the monster one day and then he would pay.

Two weeks later I was outside the Denali house, hiding in the woods like some peeping tom. I was supposed to go back to my family and I had been on my way but somehow I ended up in Denali, it was subconscious. I was on autopilot when it happened but I figured since I was here I could just check on the girl.

"_Yeah right, check on her"_ I sighed at my thoughts

I couldn't argue too much, she had been on my mind for weeks now and I figured if I just checked on her, maybe talk to her then I would be able to forget about her. She was more than likely just like every other girl I had met, vapid, mean, thoughts whirling around popularity and no interest in anyone but herself.

I could hear the minds of my cousins inside, they were all getting ready to go hunting for a few days but Carmen and Kate were concerned about the girl.

"Is it wise to leave her?" Kate thought

"I'm going to bring her home the best caribou I can find, the blood should give her the strength she needs" thought Irina and I was completely confused

"Stupid human, won't wrap me around her finger. She's not even pretty" Tanya's thoughts were selfish as usual

"Bella will need some new clothes soon, maybe Elezar and I can head to Anchorage and pick something up, she's getting so big and the baby will need things" Carmen's thoughts were so lovely, and slightly maternal to the girl who I know knew as Bella.

Wait a minute!

BABY! That can't be right and I strained to hear the thoughts of the girl but just as in the forest, I couldn't pick up anything. How could this be?

I thought maybe I should get closer so I climbed a tree that was far enough away that I could see in through a window without drawing attention. The window was opened and immediately I worried about the girls' health. This was Alaska; it was cold, surely too cold for keeping a window opened.

"So are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Kate and Carmen asked the girl and I could see through their minds that the girl, Bella was sat on a bed, with her knees up and a book in her hand, she was also nodding with a lovely grin upon her face. I didn't know too many girls who liked to read and I thought she was doing it out of boredom

"Carmen, Katie I'll be fine" the girl told them with a small smile

"Alright Bella, well all of us are heading out now, so you call us if you need anything okay?" Carmen stated one more time as she hugged the girl. Her thoughts resembled that of a mother leaving her child alone for the first time and I realized it was the first time I had ever heard her think that way.

Sure the Denalis were a family like us but it was more along the line of friendship. Kate, Tanya and Irina were sisters but Carmen and Elezar were more like an aunt and uncle or just friends.

This was different. Carmen felt like a mother to this girl and Kate and Irina thought of her as their sister.

I watched from a tree as they left but then the girl cleared her throat just as Irina was going out the door and I watched as Irina stopped and smiled at the girl waiting for her to say what she needed,

"Umm, Irina, do you think you could, umm, maybe…well you see…I really could use…I could try to find some myself" the girl stammered and Irina smiled even bigger and then said in a soothing tone

"Hush, little one, I'm on it, deer or caribou?"

"Oh god, both sound amazing, surprise me, you know I'm not picky" the girl smiled and I found myself smiling with her.

Irina nodded and then hugged the girl much the same way as Carmen and Kate had and then left.

I watched from my perch, making sure I was downwind from them so they wouldn't catch my scent and see me. The last thing I needed was for Tanya to get a hold of me.

As soon as they were out of sight I was in through the window. The girl was up now and facing a crib, back on to me and I had to hold myself in check. Her scent was so strong even with the muted vampire scent

"_Go on, take her, you were denied in the woods, do it" _my mind shrieked at me and I felt my lips curl around my teeth and my limbs ready to pounce.

It was true, I was denied in the forest but here in this room, I could have it, it would be blissful.

I was ready to pounce, she wouldn't have been able to hear me coming or fight me off. I watched as a shiver ran through her and then she turned around and I nearly sagged to the floor.

Standing before me was a goddess, what I had seen in the forest and through my cousins' minds were nothing like what I was seeing before me. She was young, 15 or 16 with long brown hair that had reddish tints and big brown eyes the color of coffee. They were so expressive and I felt like I was drowning in them. Her lips were a beautiful pink that matched the blush she was sporting and the glow from her pregnancy made her look radiant, she was definitely a goddess or and an angle.

She had a look of surprise on her face and I could see her eyebrows frown in concentration and then a look of recognition crossed her face.

"It's you" she whispered and all I could do was nod, I was completely bewitched and I thought that dropping to my knees would be the best approach but I stayed upright

She introduced herself even though I already knew her name and then she sat on the bed and beckoned for me to join her.

I had already corralled the monster back in his cage and I made sure he was still there before I joined her.

I took a seat beside her and my eyes lingered over the baby bump, she was thanking me for that night but all I could do was apologize for not getting there quicker, for not stopping it and for what happened. I told her I was just passing through that night, no real need to tell her that I was supposed to meet Tanya. I told her that I was sorry for not being able to catch the guy and that I had come back to check on her.

She thanked me again and I couldn't help but lay my hand upon her stomach and I was in awe as the child within her reached out and kicked ever so gently. My eyes were wide and even thought I knew the difference, had been to medical school twice, I still had to ask if everything was all right, if the baby was hurting her.

She assured me that she was fine and that the child within her was just getting stronger and as much as I wanted to maybe suggest she get rid of it, I'd even bring her to Carlisle, but I could see the resolve in her eyes and for some god forsaken reason I wanted to be there with her.

She was strong, stubborn and reminded me of my mother from when I was human, or at least what I could remember and I knew there were be no swaying her decision once it was made and I felt myself becoming even more fascinated with her.

I'm not sure how it happened but we formed some sort of friendship that night, and as I left a few days later I knew I would be back.

I looked up to the window where she was still lay sleeping and I found myself missing her already, she was an enigma, a puzzle and a light in my darkness. I wasn't sure if she was alone in this world or if there was some family waiting out in the real world, a mother, father or a boyfriend but I would be there for her as long as she would let me.

**How was that? Gotta tell ya, writing in EPOV isn't easy but I hope I'm pulling it off, he's a bit sappy and lovesick but I promise her won't be as hard to get along with in my story.**

**Someone asked me if it was necessary to read BOH first, you don't have to but it will make a bit more sense.**

**Alright I'm outta here and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Give me some love, I'd like to know that this doesn't totally suck.**

**Thanks for reading, later**

**Greeneyes84 aka Melissa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Not bad, only took me a week to get this one up. Not gonna make this long so read on.**

**Remember I don't own these characters, just playing with them.**

**See ya at the bottom!**

**Chapter 4- I feel like the Grinch**

"Oh please Edward, tell me, you have too, please" Alice pleaded, bouncing in one spot

I had been back and forth between my family and Denali for the last few months and I knew Bella's pregnancy was coming to an end soon and that meant that my cousins wouldn't be leaving as a group any time soon.

For some reason Alice couldn't see what I was doing up there, only the decision to go and I know it was aggravating her to no end and I was just enough of a jerk to keep her in the dark. Or maybe the part of me that recognized her as an actual sister loved bugging her.

I loved my sister, I was closest to her than anyone else in the family aside from Carlisle and Esme but that pesky second sight was annoying, she would see the outcome of something and would do anything to make sure to get those results. Free will and fate were not in her vocabulary, neither was the term patience.

Alice was a tiny girl with elfin like features, with her inky short black hair, golden eyes like mine and the rest of the family which came from drinking the blood of animals and she stood at a whopping 5 feet tall but she was a tough little pixie.

As much as I knew she loved us and would do anything for her family I was really enjoying having a secret and when it came to Bella, I was not taking any chances.

I couldn't help but think back to when I left her just a few weeks ago, we had become so close and she was so comfortable with what I was and my feelings for her had only grown over time. She was beautiful, that was for sure but it was more than that, she cared for people, she was selfless to a fault and she was so protective of the child within her.

I loved her, her and her child. I didn't care that the child wasn't my blood. I wanted them both and I was waiting for the perfect time to tell her, of course she pre-empted me.

We had been watching a movie and I found myself laying my head in her lap and rubbing her ever growing belly. I looked up to see her looking at me with so much love, trust, it was the same look I had on my face and I couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed her, she snapped and the passion between us grew but I held back for fear that my instincts would kick in and I would hurt her.

I managed to pull away from her albeit reluctantly, only to see her pouty lips swollen from our kissing and it took everything in me to not go back to it.

She gave me a quizzical look asking why the hell I stopped but I had to in order to tell her how I felt.

"I love you Bella" I whispered against her lips, our foreheads pressed together

"I love you too" she whispered back and I couldn't help it, I kissed her again, it was short but blissful.

I couldn't believe she loved me but I would spend the rest of my life making sure she felt cherished, treasured and above all else, loved. She was my mate and I realized that somewhere deep inside, the part that I thought was lost when I woke up a vampire, recognized her as that, my soul.

When I left the very next day I almost collapsed on the forest floor from her absence. I needed her like air and I was ready to march back there and take her back with me but a phone message from Esme saying she missed me had me going back home to my family.

"Alice I have no idea what you're talking about" I said trying to act stupid

"Don't be an idiot, I know you've been going to Alaska, at first I thought it was because you went through with that stupid deal but I know it's not, now please tell me" she begged

"Alice, please can't a guy have a secret?" I pouted

"Fine, you won't tell me, then I'll just follow you the next time you go" damn her, she had me there

"Alright fine, I met someone and I have been seeing her over the last few months" I said not adding any other details

"Oh my god, who is she, is she pretty? How old is she, is she tall, she's blonde isn't she?" she talked at breakneck speed only to add a squeal of delight that I'm sure only dogs heard

"Allie, she's 15, well she'll be 16 in September, she's human Allie and please don't tell anyone, I really want to keep this a secret" I begged

I was expecting her to be mad, I knew my family would think I was stupid for being involved with a human but Alice didn't do that, she acted like it hadn't even fazed her and when I tried to look in her mind she was reciting Pride and Prejudice in Japanese in her head, I hated that book, even though it was Bella's favorite and I found Japanese confusing so I immediately left her head.

"Alright Eddie, I'll keep your secret as long as you promise me that I can meet her soon" she complied and I kissed her spiky head in thanks

"Thanks Alice, I'm need to hunt so I'll be back later okay" I told her

"Oh and don't call me Eddie" I added and I heard her tinkling laughter as I ran off into the woods

I had always been alone, I had always been the lone son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, off on the sidelines and watching my siblings find happiness with their mates. I was fine with it, for a while but as the years stretched on I had become jealous, I would find ways to pass the time and then I found myself becoming numb to their loving ways. I made the deal with Tanya so I could at least grab something of what my parents and siblings shared.

Yet even though I had someone who I could be content with, I wasn't happy. Until Bella, now I just wanted her to be with me, but that couldn't happen yet either. Bella was only 15; she was still dealing with a pregnancy that was the product of a rape and the death of her family.

She was so young but still so strong but I didn't want to take her away from what was familiar, she needed the comfort of my cousins and they were able to provide her with what she and the baby needed in my absence.

I had a whole cabin full of baby things and I would bring so many with me every time I visited, but the visits weren't enough, I wanted to bring her back to my cabin, to my family and be with her always. I wanted her by my side always.

"_You got it bad buddy" _my brain mocked

"Yeah no kidding" I thought

After I had hunted and went back to the house I was relieved to hear that my family was otherwise occupied and I fled to my room and put my headphones on in hopes of drowning them out; it was bad enough seeing it through their minds let alone hearing it.

I thought of Bella, how she was so responsive to my touch and how her hormones had been out of control lately, her kisses were more deeper, her hands roamed more freely and she was driving me crazy with lust.

I could feel her heat as she sat upon my lap, I could feel everything about her body and more than once did I use the excuse of needing to hunt as an escape to calm myself down. It was as if the 17 year old had been awaken in me and he was making up for lost time but as responsive as she had been, I was raised to be a gentleman and I didn't want to make her too uncomfortable after all she had been through.

I'm sure my lower half was screaming at me for it but the inner 1900's gentleman as well as my human mother and Esme's comments on how to treat a woman was a constant in my head.

I knew I was frustrating her but I just couldn't do it, not yet, her blood while not as sweet anymore, it was still somewhat of an issue and I didn't want lust to cloud my emotions and end up hurting her or her child.

Her child; I couldn't remember entertaining the thought of wanting a child when I was human, I just remember wanting to go to war, then when I awoke as a vampire I was told that I wouldn't be able to have children, something that my sister Rose and Esme were very unhappy with. Now to learn that a male vampire did with this human girl.

Was it a one-time thing or could male vampires have children with human females?

I couldn't help but picture what a child with Bella would be like, and I had to admit that I wanted it. I wanted a child with her, one that was the perfect mix of us, but for now I would be satisfied to play one to her child or whatever role she desired me to be.

I didn't expect the child to call me daddy or think of me as his father but part of me hoped, I just wanted him or her to be safe and happy, I love the child's mother madly and I would protect them both.

My chest was hurting again with the thought of Bella and I knew I wasn't going to make another two weeks before I saw her again. I had already declined going to school twice now and my family was introducing me to the locals around town as their nephew who comes to visit from college.

It pained me to see the hurt in Esme's eyes whenever I left but I just couldn't tell her what was happening, not yet.

Two weeks later and I was on my way back to Denali, I practically tore the door off trying to get out. I remember Esme kissing my cheek and she said to me in her thoughts

"I don't know what you do when you leave and it's really none of my business but please just promise me you'll come back"

I kissed her cheek and said "I promise Mom, I'll be back"

It was a sure fire way to make her happy and I was only too happy to call her my mom. I knew she missed me but she wasn't one to meddle and always let me have my space.

I couldn't wait to introduce her to Bella and her child; she would so love to have a child in the house and to meet the woman who stole my heart. It was a dream that would have to wait for a bit, I was a selfish creature by nature and I wanted Bella and hopefully her child all to myself for a little while.

I was nearing the house that my cousins lived in and was hoping that they left soon, I had been keeping track of their hunting excursions and Alice was always so kind to tell me when they were off hunting thinking at first that it was so I could join them and spend time with Tanya as much as she hated it, now she knew the truth well some of it and she was the first to tell me that they planned to go two weeks after I had come back last time.

Right on schedule they left, I was too excited to ever try to read their minds, I waited till they were out of sight, I listened and heard nothing, perfect.

I was up and through her window quicker than a flash. Her scent invaded my senses but now it was mixed with the scents of cinnamon and baby powder, day old animal blood, deer I think and immediately my eyes were drawn to the crib in the corner where Bella stood.

Did she have the baby in my absence? Part of me knew that I couldn't be here for that and at the same time I was heartbroken over it. I wanted to be there to hold her hand, to tell her I loved her, to hand her the child and then to help her get through those first few moments being a new Mommy.

A pipe dream really, it couldn't have happened but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"_Jesus, inner teenager much"_ my mind laughed and I rolled my eyes

Bella turned around just as I debated on leaving and knocking on the door. She looked glorious and I noticed the absence of her baby bump but I ignored it and wrapped her in my arms and kissed her sweetly.

I heard the faintest of cooing and then Bella led me to the crib and introduced me to her son, my heart wanted to scream that I had a son but alas he wasn't and I didn't even know if she wanted me to be.

"His name is Edward Junior, EJ for short" she told me softly as I gazed in wonder at the little miracle in the crib. He had a fair bit of hair; it was lighter than his mother's, almost my color which I found strange. I don't know why I did it but I had to hold him so as gently as I could I picked him up. He was so tiny and if he was bothered by my cold skin he didn't register it. I almost sighed in contentment as he snuggled even further into my neck, he was the source of the cinnamon smell and I inhaled greedily. It was a nice contrast to his mother's freesia and strawberry smell.

It finally registered what she had called him and I told her she didn't have to do that but it meant the world to me and I kissed her again as I balanced the child between us.

Those quiet moments meant everything to me and when I told her that she had a beautiful child, she whispered "We have a beautiful child Edward, I know he's not yours and I'm sorry but I want you to be in his life, if you want too that is" she was so shy and I kissed her again in thanks

Those two weeks were indescribable, EJ had those dark eyes that all babies had but to my vampire eyes I could see little flecks of green which would lead me to believe that he would have green eyes, I remember having green eyes as a human and again I found this strange. Was it fate? Or pure coincidence?

"_Stop wondering about and enjoy it you idiot_" my heart screamed

Great now my mind and heart could talk, I really should down with Carlisle and figure out if I was going insane.

The only thing that concerned me was that the child was growing so fast, not too fast but at two weeks old he resembled that of a 3 month old and he was already crawling and babbling and then the other night he walked up to me and said

"Up daddy, I wanna get up" I ignored that he was walking and talking, he called me Daddy and I could hear Bella sobbing, he called me daddy and I felt like the Grinch, I'm sure my heart grew three times that day

Daddy, never had the word sounded so wonderful, I was a father and I swore that I would do everything in my power to make him happy and I vowed that soon I would take the two most important people in my life home to meet my family and then when the time was right we would live as the happy little family I wanted us to be.

**Okay so how was that? I apologize for any grammatical errors, I have no beta so it's all me doing the editing. I don't think it's too bad but let me know.**

**Alright so I'm not sure how long chapter 5 is gonna take, hopefully I'll have it done by next weekend. To those who have read BOH, the stories will start to come together now, to those that haven't, you don't have to read it but if you're curious go ahead.**

**Later**

**Greeneyes84 aka Melissa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, whaddya at? I'm on a streak her now so let's hope it continues.**

**First of all I just want to thank everyone who favorite this story and BOH and to those who reviewed, keep em coming. My mailbox practically blew up with all the messages for review and favorites so Thanks again.**

**I personally love this chapter, it's a touch sweet and I found it a little emotional**

**Read on and I'll meet ya at the bottom.**

**I don't own these characters so you know, legal crap not intended.**

**Chapter 5-**

I held back the sob that threatened to break forth as I continued to think about the last two years with Bella. I had only left her just a month ago and I was aching. I needed her like air; I needed my son like water.

I knew I couldn't go back yet, the family had decided to move to Forks and I had been helping them with the move and then when I heard Esme saying how nice it was to have the family together, well I wanted to make her happy so I agreed to go back to school.

I told Esme that I would do it for her, and she kissed my cheek and told me how much she loved me. I said what I always did "I know you wanted a child of you own, I just hope that I live up to the expectation"

She would always get venomous tears in her eyes that would never fall and then put her hand to my cheek and say

"Edward, sweetheart, family doesn't have to be by blood, I may not have had a hand in creating any of you but I love you all so much. Sometimes your family is born from your heart"

I said similar words to Bella on more than one occasion; she was always concerned about my feelings towards playing father to another man's baby. I would kiss her senseless to distract her and tell her that the vile monster who attacked her was not EJ's father, I was in every sense of the word, that it didn't matter; he was my heart and soul.

Esme had to be the wisest woman I had ever known and again I agreed to go back to school for her.

In hindsight it was a terrible idea and I was kicking myself in the backside for it. Aside from the fact that I was missing my little family, I was a mind reader which made high school a never ending hell. The boys would fantasize about my sisters and the girls would do the same to my brothers, but the worse was the scenarios I stared in, some were down right degrading, others had me wondering if the person needed to see a shrink.

Part of me wanted to scream out that I had a girlfriend but without viable proof the girls would think I was playing hard to get and would try even harder. Which made absolutely no frigging sense. Damn harpies as Bella would call them which always earned a chuckle from me.

I absolutely hated high school and I wanted to kick myself even further for not getting Bella a cell phone so we could call each other or text. But of course we were still doing the secret thing and it was killing me.

"That's it" I thought

"I'm going to Denali this weekend and bringing Bella and my son home with me" and I had to smile at my decision especially as Alice gasped which caused the whole table apart from me to look at her

"Alice, darling, what is it? What did you see?" Jasper asked her so low only we could hear him

"Oh sorry nothing just that we are getting a new student" she replied and I had to hold back my laughter

"Well hell Ally, we already knew that" Emmett huffed and I looked at him with shock

"What, didn't you hear? Chief Swan's daughter starts here on Monday. Been all over the school dude. Time for you and physic hot line to get to work" my brother bellowed giving my shoulder a shove and I shoved him back with a nervous laugh

My family and I were having lunch, well making it look like we were, the food on our trays were just props and this had always been our tradition, take a table in the back, avoid the humans, make it look like we're eating and then I would scan their minds to make sure no one was catching on.

Good god, have I been that out of it today? How did I not know this? Chief Swan, wonder if he and Bella were related, I should ask her when I go up to Denali this weekend

The bell rang and I proceeded to dump my props in the garbage and made my way to the music room. Thankfully Esme was able to get me into a music program, I loved the piano and at least I could let the music take me away from all my pain and now the added worry of a new student.

I sat in the back as Mrs. Bernstein started her lecture on music history, playing different pieces from each era, she even had a record player and I relished the music from my time and I fantasized about dancing with my Bella to some of the pieces that I grew up with, I was even composing a new song for her. I had written one for her just after EJ was born, it was her lullaby and it always helped her get to sleep and I would hum it to EJ when he awoke in the night which wasn't very often. I loved it though, to be able to soothe them both when they needed it; made me feel useful and a real father and boyfriend.

I thought about her up there all alone in Alaska with EJ, well they weren't alone but I wasn't there to protect them and I needed them.

God I was turning into a sap.

"_Look at Cullen in the back there, that guy is such a freak; why the hell all the ladies love him I'll never know. This new girl will be mine, fuck you Cullen, I'm getting the new girl"_ Mike Newton thought and I chuckled, he was one card away from a full deck and I ignored him, he was a jealous ass

I had no desire to go after the new girl, first I had a girl, second, if she was anything like the girls here than I would rather set myself on fire than have anything to do with her. Most human girls smelt like bubble gum, hairspray and chemicals from they're makeup. It was revolting and I when they got to close I always ended up finding an open window or door just to breathe.

"Hey Edward" Jessica came up to me after class followed by Lauren, by far the worst smelling girls on the planet I'm sure and the bane of my existence

"Jessica, Lauren" I said in acknowledgment as I walked past them in hopes of just getting to my last class so I could be done with this day and then head up to Denali to get my family. I'd tell the family first, no need to spring that on them, maybe they would come too, and god knows I may need protection when Tanya finds out.

"Edward, wait" Jessica yelled while she grabbed my arm

Damn caught again, couldn't these girls take a hint?

"Yes Jessica" I sighed and her eyes crossed and her mind exploded with images of me saying that while she rode me and I wanted to vomit

"Umm well, you see there's this movie playing this weekend and well" she stammered

Oh please tell me she wasn't trying to ask me out.

"Jessica, I'm sorry but I will be out town this weekend" I told her, it wasn't a lie; I was going to be out of town I just didn't tell them why. I really didn't want to deal with their jealous thoughts yet towards my Bella

"Oh come on Eddie, it's an action movie, and I hear the sex scenes are all kinds of hot" Lauren piped up dragging her hands between her breasts

I'm sure she thought it was sexy but honestly it just made her look like a tramp.

"Come on Eddie, it will be fun" Jessica said

"Yes, Edward, lots of fun" Lauren purred images of me between her legs in the theatre were on repeat in her mind

I growled a little too loud and then stomped off leaving the two tramps behind.

"_Damn that ass"_ though Jessica

"_Mmmm, that growl was such a turn on. He will be mine"_ Lauren purred even in her thoughts

"Oh for the love of god" I thought and decided to say the hell with my last class, I was so enraged I wouldn't have been able to get through it anyways.

I got to the front doors and Alice was there waiting for me

"_Give me the keys Edward, go hunt and meet us home later, Esme called and said that the new girl was there and she wants us all to meet her"_ god love my sister, in her mind if I didn't leave now I was going to expose us by breaking a desk. I nodded to her and ran off into the forest that surrounded the school.

I had forgotten about this meeting. Turns out Chief Swan's daughter had a child of her own and during a conversation Esme had with the chief she was now going to babysit in payment for my old black Volvo which the Chief bought for her. The car wasn't that old but I wanted the new model in silver and I thought it would be a safer model for Bella and EJ when I drove up there to get them; I even had a car seat in the trunk just waiting.

Esme wanted us to meet the girl, evidently so I could see if she would be a threat and for Alice to get a grip on her future in case there was a future threat.

I hunted hard but not too quick and as I took down a mountain lion my thoughts drifted back to Bella and EJ. My son would soon be able to hunt on his own, Bella and I talked about it, she wanted to come too but I explained on how that would be dangerous. She understood but pouted all the same and me being the horny bastard I was, I groaned and kissed that pouty lip senseless.

I couldn't wait to take him hunting, to teach him how to use his instincts, to hear the sounds around him, to learn what his favorites would be, what he would want to hunt and what his hunting style would be like.

We all had them; Emmett and Rose resembled a bear, all swiping and big moves like those animals that they loved to hunt. Carlisle and Esme were graceful like the Elk or the deer whereas Alice and Jasper were more like wolves, quiet, predatory and then messy when it came to the attack.

I on the other hand compared my hunting to my favorite animal; big cats. I was lean like a lion and all about a swift attack. I liked to stalk my prey, make them run a bit and then strike.

To see my son do it was a lifting feeling. Of course my inner teenager and the vampire would come together and think of Bella as a vampire and her hunting. This usually led to improper thoughts and an erection the size of a tree trunk.

I frowned at my thoughts and decided to run this off before I head home, no need to give the new girl a fright. Running would clear my head and I didn't want to be gone too long, the family would be home by now so with a last lingering thought of my Bella I ran home.

I arrived to the edge of the forest in the back of our home and just looked at the house we were occupying, it was a huge home but it didn't feel like home to me, and it wouldn't until I had my family here. Bella would love the bookshelf space and EJ could run for hours in the house. Well until we moved again and I bought us a house of our own.

I was stalling here behind the house, I was in no real hurry to meet this girl, I'd go in, make and introduction, welcome her, get a sense of her mind and then go to my room faking a headache.

Which wasn't entirely untrue, I sometimes felt like my head could explode, there were just so many minds and it drove me insane. I missed Bella's quiet mind, with her I could relax and hear my own thoughts for once. EJ's mind was also a delight, it was always just about colors, us, his favorite books, cartoons, and it was lovely and peaceful to be with them.

I came around the front of the house figuring that would look better to the girl and then a scent hit me causing me to fall to my knees. It was Bella's scent and EJ's. How was this possible? I found myself snarling as I crawled towards the path the scent led and bingo, right to my old car. The car was saturated in it and my growls grew louder.

Who was this girl? How dare she smell like my family. Did she know them?

My venom boiled at the thought that maybe she hurt them somehow and it was their blood on her hands that I was smelling and I started to turn around to run to Denali to make sure Bella and my son were safe.

"_Edward, get your ass in here"_ Alice yelled at me mentally and I chose to ignore her

Bella and EJ were more important

"_Edward, look"_ she yelled at me again and I'm sure if my dead heart beat it would have stopped.

There standing in our living room was my Bella and EJ in her arms, his little head facing the door. This was just no way this could be real. My family was in Alaska, not here just on the other side of that door.

That was when I heard someone laugh, it was Bella's laugh and breath left me. I was losing my mind with the pain of missing her. That had to be it

"_Would you stop with all that Emo crap and get the fuck in here"_ Alice screamed at me

I hesitated at the door but once I heard her voice again I opened it and immediately my eyes zeroed in on my love and my son. It was true, she was here, and my son was here. But how?

My family turned towards me and I could see Esme was getting ready to make the introductions when EJ caught sight of me and leapt from Bella's arms screaming

"DADDY!" never had those words sounded so sweet

I caught him swiftly and my brain was on repeat, I just stroked his head, breathing in his wonderful scent while he cried just saying over and over

"Oh my god, I can't believe it, my little boy, my son, you're here, Shhh! It's okay, Daddy's here, oh my sweet little boy, I missed you"

I couldn't believe they were here, my Bella, my son, they were here in front of me. I looked over to see my Bella standing with tears streaming down her face along with a brilliant smile that could light the world.

She looked as surprised as I was but all I could do was hitch EJ up tighter even though his death hold said he wasn't letting go and hold my free arm out for her.

She didn't disappoint either, she cried and ran into my waiting arms and buried herself in my side and I once again I felt at piece.

I breathed her in deep and sigh in relief and then I looked into her lovely brown eyes and said

"My love I've missed you so much. What are you guys doing here? My love I swear I was just days away from coming up there, I was going to ask you to come live with me here, wait, you're Chief Swan's daughter aren't you, he bought you my old Volvo didn't he?"

Which explained a lot, Swan wasn't exactly a common name. I should have at least spent some time around the chief, I would have known then. No matter they were her now and that was all that matters.

Bella hadn't said much but when I looked down at her once again, her eyes held a fire that I had missed and her head leaned up towards mine and I was right there with her. I kissed her, pouring all my feelings into the one kiss.

She was like water to me, my life line, and the one thing I needed to survive.

I pulled back reluctantly because she would need to breathe and our son was still between us to see her eyes still shining and filled with love.

I was just about to kiss her again when I hear a throat clear and I looked up to see six very surprised vampires.

"Would one of you care to explain how you know each other and why the little one is calling my son Dad" Carlisle asked

Everyone's minds were exploding, all of them had questions, even Alice who had some idea didn't realize the full story.

"Son, you have a son, how could you do this to me?" Rose shouted

"Oh my god, a little boy" Esme squealed internally

"Well hell, who knew Eddie boy had it in him" Emmett ever the class act

"She's gonna be my best friend" Alice squealed

"Hmmm, curious, I hear the blood and the heart beats, they smell human but not at the same time, interesting, at least I don't feel any blood lust. The little guy is cute, looks so much like Edward" Jasper's thoughts shocked me a bit

"Edward what did you do?" Carlisle asked me

Shit! How the hell was I going to explain this to all of them?

"_This would be a definition of a shit storm"_ my mind huffed

**So how was it? Did your eyes tear just a little? Kidding, but if so I would love to hear it.**

**I have found the perfect singers to write too, Jason Miraz and Ed Sheeran, love their easy songs, make writing so much easier.**

**Alright I'm outta here, remember to review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up this weekend.**

**Thanks again**

**Greeneyes84 aka Melissa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been around, I know I promised another chapter sooner but illness fucked it up. Again sorry. Ya still with me here? Perfect, here another.**

**Again I don't own it, SM does, lucky woman!**

**Chapter 6-Explanations**

I looked on as my family was gaping at me, shock, anger, confusion, happiness and wonder were just some of the thoughts coming from my family and my son was just content to be in my arms and of course Bella's mind was closed to me but I could see the happiness written all over her face and in the way she was breathing me in.

How was I going to explain all this?

"It's a long story Carlisle and I would prefer if my son wasn't around to hear some of it" I said with a hint of frustration.

I had no desire to relive those moments or those first few weeks and I definitely didn't want EJ to hear it.

He wasn't stupid, we had told EJ when he was old enough or had the maturity that I wasn't really his dad.

He had asked where his dad was and Bella told him that he wasn't a nice man and he would never have to see him.

EJ seemed content with that answer and just said he didn't want another daddy anyways as he snuggled into my shoulder.

I was so happy that day that I almost bust and I really didn't want to have to rehash all this but my family needed to know so Esme suggested that she could take him to the park and EJ was more than happy to join her.

He jumped into her arms and asked "Are you my daddy's mommy?" she said yes as to which my son timidly asked

"Does that mean I can call you Nana?" my mother sobbed her thoughts just over joyed that not only did she have the family she always wanted but now she had a grandchild and she told him he could call her whatever he wanted, be it Nana, Nan, grandma, it didn't matter.

Then she looked at the rest of the family and said "See that man right there, well that's your grandfather Carlisle and these are your father's brothers and sisters, your aunts and uncles.

My mother introduced each one to him and I could my sisters would be crying if they could, Alice was just happy to have them around because she saw me so happy and Rose, well she wasn't too happy that I had a baby and she didn't but the thought of a child at all was better than nothing. Emmett was excited at the prospect of teaching my son sports and someone to watch cartoons with and Jasper was trying to control the emotions in the room and was failing horribly. The overwhelming feelings in the room were making him crazy and he just couldn't keep it in.

I wanted to feel bad for him but I wasn't about to apologize for my happiness. I couldn't even explain how it felt to have the two most important people in the world in my arms and I wasn't about to apologize to my brother for how happy I was.

"_**Son could you please explain this now?"**_ Carlisle pleaded with me through his thoughts as Esme lead EJ out and I had to lock my muscles so I wouldn't go after them and just snatch my child back.

I led Bella in to the living room and sat down on the couch where I pulled her into my arms and onto my lap, too intimate in front of family, sure, did I care, not at all, and I had a feeling that neither did my Bella since she had her head burrowed into my chest and I could feel her inhale deeply, she always said my smell made her feel calmer, safe and secure. I was overwhelmed with happiness but I couldn't help but frown at my family's thoughts, they were confused, they didn't understand.

"What's wrong with Jasper?" Bella asked in a small voice

"He can feel everyone's emotions and I think he is just a little overwhelmed at the moment, too many emotions at the onetime can throw him off" I told her

"Oh Jasper I'm sorry" my love apologized and I couldn't help but smirk, she was so selfless

"It's alright darling, I can put up with it as long as that smile stays on my brother's face especially since he usually has a rod up his ass most of the time" Jasper said in his thick Texan accent and I glared at him

"_**Dude, we both know it's the truth"**_ Jasper laughed in his head at me

Alice slapped him in the back of the head and I heard Emmett chuckle thinking he was glad that for once it wasn't him.

Carlisle then asked us to start whenever we wanted and I was relieved that my son wasn't here to hear this. He may have known I wasn't really his father but the details of that story were not meant for him.

"Okay so who would like to go first?" Carlisle asked.

"I will" Bella said and I could hear the fear in her voice

I knew she would never give up our son but the events leading up to his creation were horrific and I listened as she told the heart wrenching story, my pain mirroring hers as she described that night.

It was excruciating to hear the pain in her voice and I wanted to tell her to stop, that it didn't matter anymore, it was over and that he would never bother her again.

I couldn't though, that monster was still out there and I vowed that if our paths should ever cross again it will be the last thing he ever does.

I listened, reliving it with her but I couldn't help but smile as she described my saving her and our first meeting.

"_**Edward, the child isn't yours?"**_ Carlisle thought to me and I shook my head slightly

"Who took care of you then?" Rosalie asked and I couldn't help but grimace, the talk of the rape had her reliving her last human moments and I felt bad.

"Umm remember how I said I lived with a vampire coven for two years, well they are the ones who took care of me, I'm not sure if you know them, they go by the last name Denali" my Bella stated and there was a collective gasp throughout the room

"_**Edward, I'm supposed to be the aunt who spoils him first, but no…not now that Kate, Irina and Tanya got to him first"**_ Alice pouted mentally and I rolled my eyes

If there was anyone who spoiled EJ it was me, the boy had more toys then he knew what do with it before he hit a month old. His first bike was currently in storage and I already had his name on every foreign car dealership list for when he turned 16 and not to mention he already had a bank account worth the same as an oil tycoon.

"My dear Bella, the Denalis have been our friends for years, in fact we call them our cousins, I find it funny that they never mentioned you or at least had me come up to assist with the birth" Carlisle said

"_**Why did they not bother to call? Carmen has medical training I know but it is very primitive at best"**_ he wondered

"That was me Dad" I said, "I met Elezar in the woods one day and he told me that they expected that I had been around, I asked him not to get anyone involved that I knew enough about medicine to know that everything was fine and if I suspected things were going wrong that I'd let you know". I told him

I had been hiding out in my bush waiting for them to leave when Elezar snuck up on me, not an easy feat to pull on a mind reader but then again I was absorbed in the thoughts of Irina and Kate as they fussed over Bella. I was also keeping an eye on Tanya's thoughts in case she sensed me and then I could high tail it out of there.

"Edward, I suspected you were around. Where is the rest of our family?" he asked as we shook hands

I was hesitant to say anything but I felt if I could tell anyone it would be him.

"They're still in British Columbia, I came alone" I explained

"Edward, not that's it's any of my business but what are you doing here exactly? I know that this is not your first time here" he asked and I sighed

"Does anyone else suspect?" I asked

"No, they have smelt your scent but it wasn't that long ago that your family was here and I believe Tanya has kept some things belonged to you" he explained and I groaned at the image of Tanya walking around in just an old Harvard t-shirt belonged to me. I thought Alice had thrown it out but Tanya had stolen it.

I was relieved but I knew I needed to come clean.

"No Elezar, it was I who came across the girl when she was attacked, I was on my way here anyways so I just dropped her off since it was close so she could be taken care of" okay so not completely clean

Elezar gave me a hard look, not unlike Carlisle would when Emmett would misbehave.

"I was just checking up on her" I added and he just raised an eyebrow.

I sighed and pouted, a habit I got from Bella

"Is she your mate Edward?" he asked softly and I just nodded, a mile wide smile appearing on my face

"What about the child? Tanya?" he asked and I sighed heavily

"I will help her in any way she wants, I love her Elezar, as for Tanya, I know I made a deal and I swear I came here all those weeks ago to fulfill that deal but then I met Bella on the way and I can't deny her. I never had feelings for Tanya and now with Bella, I just can't ignore her" I huffed as I put my head in my hands

Elezar laid his hand on my shoulder in a sign of comfort saying "I understand son, none of us would expect you to fulfill your obligation where your mate is concerned. I commend you for wanting to help with a child that isn't yours, should I call Carlisle to help with the birth, it should be soon" I balked at the thought

It would make sense to have Carlisle there but my own selfishness of wanting Bella to myself prohibited it.

"It's fine Elezar, I've been to medical school twice, I will be able to tell if anything goes wrong, but I will call Carlisle if it becomes an emergency" I told him and he just nodded

"Alright son, well I'll head back and get the family ready to go, I'm assuming you want this kept private?" he asked and again I nodded

He waved to me and 10 minutes later I was with my Bella.

"Wait! So her son isn't yours then?" Rosalie asked

I came back to the present with Rosalie's question and I steeled myself as Bella told her that no I wasn't.

"**Edward how can you be so foolish, I will admit that she had me with her rape story but I can see that she is just a little gold digger, she knew you were rich and is using her son who we now know isn't even yours to get to you**". Rosalie screeched and I growled

Emmett stood next to her ready to crouch, Rosalie and I often clashed and Emmett was always playing referee. _**"Dude, come on don't make her mad"**_ Emmett begged me in his thoughts, I wanted to kill her but I held back so Bella wouldn't see that side of me.

I looked down at my love to apologize but when I did I cringed a little.

My Bella was shaking, not from fright, but fury, her eyes had darkened, her face flushed, she was glorious and slightly frightening.

"**I am not. How dare you. I didn't even know Edward was rich. I don't want it or need it, I have my own money thank you very much and it's none of your damn business what goes on in our relationship. You can say what you want about me but you if say anything else about my son you will be sorry**". She snapped and the thoughts of my family were a mixture of shock and awe.

"_**Holy Fuck Dude" **_thought Emmett who was more than a little impressed that she had stood up to Rose

"_**Got yourself a wild one there don't ya bro!"**_ Jasper chuckled

Alice was quiet but I could see her bouncing in joy, Carlisle was thinking of what this could all mean for his family.

I on the other hand was thinking how proud I was of her. My Bella was always a little shy and she was never one to stand up for herself but bring our son into it; well I hope you run because there's no one fiercer than Mama Bear Bella.

No joke, we were at a small store in Anchorage and some right wing religious nut who was visiting her sister saw us and proceeded to lecture us on pre-marital sex and how we should have given EJ up so he could lead a better Christian life instead of living with a woman who she compared to the whore of Babylon.

Bella lost her mind and I had to actually use some of my vampire strength to hold her back. The woman got a fright and started spewing some nonsense about the devil come to earth.

I couldn't help but laugh but my Bella felt so bad after, I thought it was sexy as hell but she couldn't' be swayed so I managed to talk her into letting me run some tests.

I drew some blood; thankfully she didn't smell the same anymore. She smelt like heaven but there was no bloodlust. I ordered some medical supplies online and ran the blood samples.

As it turned out Bella still had some lingering vampire venom still in her system and it seemed that when she got upset it would make the venom react making her stronger than a normal human. I loved and feared the change.

The two of them were just glaring at each other, a showdown of sorts and I really thought one or both would go for the other's throat until Alice broke it up saying

"Okay you two enough. Rosalie I have been watching these two for two years now and I saw Bella years ago. I knew she was meant to be Edward's mate, so don't you think I would have put a stop to this years ago if I saw she was going to be a threat?"

My eyes went wide at that, I didn't know that" I know she had seen me meeting my mate but I didn't know it was Bella.

"_**Don't give me that face Edward, I told you decades ago that your mate was coming. It was and has always been Bella, I just didn't know she would take so long and I didn't tell you she was human because you would have run. You're welcome by the way"**_ she thought smugly and I nodded to let her know I heard her and I tried to think of a way to thank her

"_**There's a pair of Dolce Cabana sun glasses online I want, black with diamond accents" **_she thought and I grinned and mouthed no problem

Poor Bella looked so confused and I held back my chuckle as Alice giggled and explained her freaky power.

My love just stood there in shock, her mouth gaping open. I finally pulled her back down into my lap while we told the rest of the story. I could see Bella fighting back the tears from her loss and I wanted to stop her several times but I let her go on knowing that it she would want to get it all out.

"So what brought you to Forks, I mean you were living with your mom again, I know you said she was a bit of a flake but at least she was there to help" Emmett asked.

I was curious about that as well, not that it mattered, she was here and that was really all I cared about, if not now she would have been in a few days' time anyways.

She had told me on more than one occasion about her mother, she was being nice as she told my family about her.

Renee was a neglectful, deceitful woman who only cared about her image and not her daughter, but without her I wouldn't have Bella so I never said anything, just held Bella whenever she was upset over her Mom. Woman had the audacity to tell Bella to get an abortion, preposterous!

I could see her biting her lip and her heart was racing, she was nervous about something.

"Ummm it didn't work out there so I decided to come live with my dad" she said and from the tone of her voice I knew that it wasn't the whole truth, she was hiding something and I made a mental note to ask her later.

"I still don't like it" spat Rosalie

"Just because she is Edward's newest distraction doesn't make her anything to me" I growled at her as Emmett stepped slightly in front of her again

"_**Oh shut up Edward, she may have you snowed but not me, I won't have anything to do with her or the boy"**_ she sneered mentally at me

I could tell Bella was upset but I could also see her anger rising and I tightened my grip just in case she went for Rose's throat.

Just as all hell was about to break loose the door opened as Esme led EJ in. I couldn't help but smile as my son leapt into Bella's arms with a smile that could light a room. She squeezed him to her chest; my own heart felt like it could beat at the vision before me.

"Oh my sweet baby, mommy missed you, did you have fun with Esme" she asked

"It's Nana mommy and yes I had lots a fun, we went on the swings and I got to go down a slide and I scared the ducks" he told us proudly.

My mother was sighing in happiness, her thoughts content as she laid her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"_**Oh Edward, thank you so much, you have no idea what it means to me to be able to be a grandmother, thank you son"**_ she thought, her mental voice even choking up a bit and I put my hand over my heart and thanked her for being my mom. Which made her sob and I could see Carlisle trying to calm her down but she brushed him off saying that she was just so happy.

"Daddy are you staying this time, when you use to leave I missed you and mommy use to cry" my son whimpered, his little lip was quivering and tears were welling in his eyes.

I looked at Bella, I knew she missed me when I would have to leave but I had no idea she would be that upset.

To leave her, even for short periods of time would wreck me to the point of not being able to function but I had no idea it was that way for her too.

I held out my arms and said "Come here little man, Daddy loves you and I promise I'm never leaving you again okay, I love your mommy very much and now that we're all together your mommy and I are going to take care of you together, no more going away I missed you two too much to stay away" my voice choking up toward the end

It was true; I was never going away again. They were here now and that was the way it was going to stay. Once this silly high school thing was done, I was taking my family and then we were going to start the life Bella and I had talked about.

College, marriage and maybe another child. Okay I hadn't talked about another child with her but I wanted to, I wanted to have her carry my child, I had missed so much when she was pregnant with EJ and I wanted that chance again.

My Bella was crying softly into my chest and I rubbed her back in an effort to soothe her and I kept at it until her tears dried up, two of us in our own little bubble and I couldn't help but chuckle when she looked up from my chest to see our whole family staring at us. She blushed red and I reveled in the heat from her flushed skin, it made me feel so alive.

She apologized for her behaviour and then explained to EJ it was happy tears. He hated to see her upset and I could see in his thoughts that he was worried that his mommy was sad again. I loved him so much and I just held them both to me as we stayed on our little bubble for just a few minutes more, my family be damned.

Finally EJ got down and walked over to Carlisle and he timidly asked "Umm you're my daddy's daddy right? That's what Nana told me"

I had venomous tears in my eyes as I watched the man who gave me this life, my father, knelt to the floor and wrapped my son in his arms and told him that he was and that he would love it if EJ called him Pop or grandpa, it didn't matter.

"_**Thank you son**_" he thought, too choked up to talk

"Mommy, daddy I have two Pops" EJ squealed in excitement and I squeezed Bella's hand and she just nodded at me

We then stood back as our son went to each of my siblings and asked if he could call them his aunt or uncle. I let out a bark of laughter as he looked at Emmett and called him a giant, his thoughts centred around a movie his mother and my cousins loved, something about a princess bride but my son loved the giant and Emmett seemed fitting.

"Hey thanks little man, if anyone ever tries to hurt you I want you to tell Uncle Emmett and this giant will teach them a lesson" my brother boasted as he flexed and I held back a snort

If someone so much as laid a hand on my son in anger it would be me who teaches them a lesson. That person will wish they were never born. No one messes with my family and gets away with it.

We all shared a good laugh except for Rosalie who just sat there and inspected her nails, completely ignoring the rest of us, her thoughts were angry and all she kept thinking about was herself, nothing new there.

That was until my son jumped into her arms yelling "Mommy she looks like an angel" he then put his head against her chest and called her aunt Rosie and fell fast asleep.

I was surprised but the look of shock on my sister's face was priceless.

She looked at the sleeping boy in her arms and I watched as the mask she wore most days slipped as she nuzzled my son's hair and gave him a gentle kiss upon his head.

"_**Fuck off Edward! He called me Aunt Rosie and no child has ever been comfortable in my arms so bite me"**_ she thought, okay so maybe she hadn't slipped that much

"Here Rosalie I'll take him from you, I'm sorry, he used to curling up in Irina's or Kate's arms when he got tired and he called them his aunts as well" Bella whispered as she went to take EJ from my sister but she just shook her head, and I could see the tears in her eyes and I knew she wished she could cry.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really thought that you were just a regular human who had seen my handsome brother and was going to use whatever she could to get him, girls have been doing that for years and I figured you were just using your son to do it, but I see now that you love each other, I didn't want to see it but it's there and he is too adorable for words. I promise no harm will come to your son as long as I walk this earth" Rosalie stated and my poor Bella was in shock while the rest of my family just nodded in agreement, our son would become the most protected child on this earth and I pity the idiot who tried to harm him

We stayed with my family just having a quiet conversation while my son slept on in Rose's arms who growled at anyone who became loud, poor Emmett got growled at a lot.

Conversation was flowing freely and I don't think I had ever seen my Bella so relaxed and I couldn't help but kiss her head, bury my nose in her hair and sneak quick kisses when my family wasn't looking.

"Well Bella my dear I must say it was a pleasure meeting the woman who has captured my son's heart and your son is wonderful but I just have one question. Not to be negative but how will you explain your relationship to everyone, as far as I know this whole town knows that the chief's daughter is here and has a two year old son and people will question things when EJ here is calling Edward Dad in public and I imagine your father will be curious" asked my father

"I already have that figured that out Carlisle" I told him

I took a deep un-needed breath and then I gently took her hands saying with more confidence than I possessed "Bella, the people in town don't know you or much about us and they definitely don't know how EJ was conceived and by some miracle he resembles me so I was wondering if you'd be okay if we told everyone that we actually have known each other since we were kids and that we had actually been seeing each other the last few years and that I'm EJ's biological father, with your father's permission of course"

My Bella blinked at me for a minute, my family's minds were blank once again but Alice just kept chanting _**"Yes, Yes, Yes" **_in her head. I held my breath again, I loved this woman and knew her pretty good but she had the power to break me, I was just hoping she would say yes.

"Edward I appreciate that but I wouldn't want people to start rumours and ruin yours or your family's reputation in this town. It's a small town and I know that they wouldn't be very happy to hear that the son of the town doctor got a 15 year old girl pregnant, thank you but no" she said with tears in her eyes

Damn! I really needed her to say yes, I could care less what people think in this town and it would be so much easier on her in the long run. There was also that selfish part of me that wanted to walk into the school on Monday with her on my arm so every male would know she was mine and to back off.

"Sweetheart I know what you're thinking as much as I wish I could read your mind, I can't but I do know you and I could care less about my reputation, I just want to let everyone know that we belong together and that EJ is our son, please my love I just want to walk into the school on Monday with you by my side, say yes please" I pleaded using a look that usually made her see my way

"Edward" she sighed and I smiled

"Yes love" I said

"_**Smug bastard"**_ Rose thought

"You're dazzling me" she said softly

"Am I? Well if you want me to stop, say yes" I said while rubbing my lips softly against hers

She shook her head slightly, she was smiling but there were tears in her eyes so I wrapped my arms around her waist and once more I asked "Yes?"

"Yes" she whispered and I picked her up off the floor kissing her soundly

My family was happily thinking of all the changes this will mean; mainly Esme and Alice, both of them had gone into full planner and designer mode. Apparently my room would be remodeled to accommodate Bella; a new room would be added for EJ as well as play room for him, a nursery of sorts.

Leave it to my mother and sister to think of everything, at least now I could have some of his toys shipped here.

After another while Bella suggested we get EJ home and break the news to Charlie, I gave her another small kiss and told her I would follow her home.

I kept up with her the best I could, my Bella hated driving fast and as much as I loathe it; well I was glad she was driving slow where EJ was concerned.

We pulled up to Chief Swan's house, well Bella's house now too.

I smiled as EJ thought of me, he was so happy to have me back and he was even more happy to have grandparents, his thoughts then went to a woman with curly brown hair who sort of resembled Bella and called her a meanie only to start thinking of dragons and wanting to dress his uncles up as them.

I chucked at his thoughts but became distracted as I heard my Bella's heart race, she must be nervous, maybe now was not the best time after all.

I watched as she climbed out of the car, she looked off balance and I could see she was swaying a bit, she was definitely going to fall, I had to catch her so I may have ran with just a little too much speed but since there were hardly any houses on this street it was fine. I managed to catch her before she hit the pavement, and I could hear EJ concerns.

"Are you alright love?" I asked and she nodded at me

I didn't really believe her but she was so stubborn and I knew better than to argue with her so I took EJ out of his car seat and wrapped my arm around Bella as we met our way into her father's house.

I was hoping Chief Swan would be okay with this, God Help Me!

**Good god, that was like the longest chapter yet and it took me forever to write it. Sorry for any errors, I do this myself so what can ya do?**

**Alright, well remember to review and I'll have another chapter up when I can.**

**Later **

**Greeneyes84**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry this has taken so long but I just couldn't seem to get the mojo going but here it is and it's the longest chapter yet I think.**

**First off I just want to thank those that have added this to their favorites and those that are following this story as well as BOH. All of you are awesome.**

**Okay shutting up now, go ahead and read it and let me know what you think and just remember I don't own it, SM does, lucky woman.**

**Chapter 7-Ummm Charlie**

I gently lifted my son out of the car whose mind was bouncing with excitement that I couldn't help the smile from my face. He was so happy to have me here, happy to have aunts and uncles, more grandparents and now he was excited to see his poppy Charlie again.

His little mind was going a mile a minute and I regret to say that most children's minds gave me a headache but that was way back then, now I could spend all day long listening to the thoughts of my son.

I took a hold of Bella's hand as we made our way into the chief's house, I knew my Bella, she would want to do this on her own but she wasn't alone anymore, not now, not ever again.

"We'll do this together" I whispered in her ear watching as she shivered and I couldn't help but smile as I heard her heart race, her pulse beneath my fingers quickened and there was the slight scent of arousal on the air, hers, and I had to will myself to calm down, now was not the time for hormones.

"Dad got a minute?" she asked as we walked into the kitchen and saw Charlie bent over the sink, no doubt washing some fish.

"Yeah Bells, no problem, I was just washing some fish for supper. So how did it go with Mrs. Cullen tod...?" He didn't get a chance to finish.

Chief Swan turned around and stared in what can only be described as shock, no doubt due to the fact that his 17 year old daughter was holding hands with a boy he had never met and that said boy was holding his grandson.

His thoughts exploded into "What the Hell" and "Bella doesn't know anyone here", "Boy better not be trying to take advantage of my girl" I frowned a bit, like I would ever hurt Bella

Then he looked hard and saw recognition cross his face as he thought "Golden eyes, he looks familiar, ah yes, Carlisle's boy, he must of helped Bells home, wait why are they holding hands?" he grumbled a little under his breath

I had only been around the chief once or twice and it was always in passing, he was still hard to read. His thoughts although clear, were staggered and sparse, I could only hear certain things instead of a full thought.

He was suspicious of me, that much was clear but one look on Bella's face as well as his grandson was enough to put him slightly at ease.

"Bells not to be rude, but who are you and what the hel...eck do you think you're doing with my grandson?" he asked and I held back my chuckle at his slightly befuddled state

"Chief Swan it's an honour to meet you sir, please allow me to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen" I said softly holding out my hand that had been in Bella's so he could shake it and I prayed he wouldn't question my cold skin

He seemed calm and although I knew my Bella was probably cursing me in her head for remaining so calm, I was anything but.

When I suggested this plan all I really wanted was for people in this town to know she was mine and that EJ was my son. I wanted to make things easier for her and for there to be no questions in school on Monday. I wanted what my siblings had, selfish yes but that didn't stop me from wanting it, craving it.

Now, well now I was actually scared out of my wits. How the hell was I going to explain this?

It seemed like a good idea, but now here face to face with the man who gave me Bella, who very well could be my father in law one day, well as a vampire there isn't much that can scare me. The chief did. He could try to shoot me, wouldn't work but the bullet could bounce and hit EJ or Bella, he could forbid them from ever seeing me or send them back to her mom which I could tell was a bad idea and I would follow them there or he could start ranting and raving all over town and bring the Volturi down on us.

Suddenly this was a bad idea.

"_**Great idea dim wit, what the hell are you gonna say? "Umm Charlie, hey listen, umm first I'm a vampire, but no worries I only drink animal blood and I was the one who saved Bella from that guy and hey I was just wondering if you would be okay with us telling everyone in town that Bella and I are a couple and I'm EJ's father"**_ my conscious mocked and I felt faint

"Cullen huh, you're one of Carlisle' kids I take it" Charlie asked eyeing our joined hands; his thoughts were based on that fact that he didn't like this. He respected my father but anyone who was eyeing his baby girl was a scoundrel.

"Yes sir" I answered sounding more confident than I was; inside I was screaming.

"Well it looks as if this might be something I should sit down for so let's go into the living room" Charlie suggested. I took a deep breath and followed him and Bella into the living room. I set EJ down on the floor and he automatically went for his toys. At least he had an escape, Bella was biting her lip and I was in a state of panic.

"Please lord, if you are there, I know a creature such as I does not deserve to ask but they mean so much to me, please let the chief not run me out of town" I prayed for the first time in years it seems as I sat down and waited with baited breath on my future.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you were the one who saved my daughter that night and you have been seeing her and helping her raise my grandson for the last two years?" Charlie asked while going red.

His thoughts were angry but grateful. I breathed a sigh of relief

"And you want me to back up this story you have come up with?" he continued

"Yes sir, that's what we want, and with all due respect Chief Swan I plan on telling everyone that anyways with or without your consent, but I know how much you mean to EJ and Bella and I would prefer that you knew of our plans out of respect" I stated and his eyes narrowed on me, and I gulped.

"_**You dumbass"**_ my mind laughed

Bella was looking around and I saw her eyes zone in on the chief's gun and she looked nervous, he wouldn't really use it would he?

"Bells, how do you feel about this?'" Charlie directed at Bella

"I'm great with it Dad, he's been there for two years and EJ already calls him Daddy so I see no problem with it, it's better than what actually happened. Please Dad, just go with it" she begged the look of love clearly written on her face and my insides jumped.

She was so beautiful, how could I ever live without her.

Charlie let out a sigh and held his arms out for EJ who giggled leaping into the arms of his grandfather. Charlie grunted and commented on how big and strong EJ was getting. We were definitely going to have to put a stop to that soon, at least for humans. I kept forgetting that EJ wasn't like most children; he was stronger than they were. In all honestly he could hurt Charlie, he was soon going to be too strong, and he could accidently hurt someone.

I watched in amusement as Charlie tickled EJ and asked him if he knew where his daddy was "Daddy, Daddy Daddy" my son squealed and pointed at me. I wanted to cry, my son was so sweet and I knew if my heart beat than it would leap out of my chest every time I heard him call me daddy.

Charlie sighed once again and covered EJ's ears saying "Alright I'll go along with it, but you listen to me boy you hurt her or my grandson and so help me I will hunt you down and make sure that no one will find your remains got it?" I nodded fearfully and told him he had nothing to worry about.

I would never hurt them and god help the one who did.

Charlie hadn't mentioned anything about me being a vampire but his mind chose to ignore it. He wasn't ready to acknowledge it yet.

"Alright then well now that's settled will Edward be joining us for supper I thought maybe we could go down to the diner for a bite and some of my old friends want to meet my grandson" Charlie asked.

I politely declined stating that Esme expected me back to the house and I was just making sure Bella and EJ got home safely and safely avoiding the notion of having to eat human food.

Charlie may know what I was but not the full detail and I had my doubts he would want to try to explain to his friends about me.

I really wasn't looking forward to the time apart, I just got them back, I didn't want my time cut yet, but I didn't want to be selfish either, Bella needed her dad just as much any other child does. I certainly wouldn't want anyone to take away my child so I let my selfishness go.

Charlie told me that they would be back in a couple of hours and that if I wanted to come back and help Bella get EJ ready for bed than I was more than welcome.

"_**Boy is already seeing her, is already called daddy, might as well let him do it**_" Charlie thought"

I couldn't help the smile on my face so I hugged EJ tightly telling him I would be back soon to tuck him in and kissed my Bella quickly, no need to give Charlie a heart attack with the way I wanted to kiss her. I left the house feeling the pain immediately.

For a split second I thought of following them to the diner, but I knew my Bella needed this time with her dad, he had just got her back too and I couldn't be too selfish.

So instead I went home where I knew I would have some more questions to answer and would patiently wait for my family to come home.

When I arrived home my sisters were on one computer while my brothers on another and my parents were in Carlisle's office going over house plans.

"What are you doing" I asked amused at the excited thoughts

"Oh Edward, we love Bella and EJ so much but honestly did you see what they were wearing I mean my god, no sister and nephew of mine will be walking around looking like that" Alice huffed and I chuckled, she was shopping of course

"Totally and while I'm sure he has lots of toys, I can't resist getting him some more" Rose squealed, she was loving having a nephew apparently and I found enjoyment in having her finally shake off her ice queen ways when usually it was only Emmett who could do that.

I wandered into Carlisle's office and found my parents pouring over house plans; Esme was looking at the papers and at fabric swatches and paints, her phone attached to her ear while Carlisle chuckled.

"What's going on?" I asked

"As soon as you left your mother decided that we didn't have the room so she's been busy going over blue prints to build a few new rooms. She plans to have an extra bedroom and playroom for EJ built as well another bathroom" he laughed and I joined him

My mother was a force to be reckoned with when it came to her family, I could hear the man on the phone say that that the bedroom furniture she wanted would take weeks to order and ship.

"Okay look, I need this set by the end of the week, now you can either get that to me quickly or I can speak with the head of the company so what's it gonna be?" she huffed and the man gave in

"Excellent, thank you so much" she said

"Oh Edward dear, there you are, listen I need to you to tell me that this bed is okay" Esme asked after she hung up on the phone and showed me a picture in a catalogue of a huge king size bed with a some sort of dark wood headboard. I was confused, why would I need a bed, I didn't sleep

"Edward, surely you don't expect Bella to sleep on that sofa" she huffed and I had to admit I never thought of it

"Sorry mom, the bed is fine" I told her and she kissed my cheek and walked out of the office thinking of adding blue to my room and EJ would love having a car themed room, there was even a bed shaped like a car ordered

"Happy son?" my father chuckled

"More than I've ever been" I said

"I can tell son, just know that I'm happy for you, I always thought that just having my family was enough but now you've given us Bella and EJ, you've given me another daughter and a grandson. Thank you son" he said close to sobbing

I wrapped my arm around my father and told him I was the one who should be thanking him, for giving me this life, for having the chance to meet Bella and to have a son.

Our moment was broken when Alice let out a high pitched squeal.

"_**What now?"**_ Carlisle thought to me

"Apparently some designer that Alice had in mind for Bella, has a children's line, there's also a sale on" I sighed with a chuckle and Carlisle laughed

"I swear one of these days, her credit card is gonna blow up or catch on fire from too many uses" my father laughed

"I heard that" Alice yelled from the living room while my brothers laughed, they were shopping themselves, apparently they bought out Target's online store for anything sports related.

In a few weeks there would be a hockey net, a mini basketball net to go on the door and another for outside, footballs, hockey sticks, various balls, kites, model plane kits, you name it they ordered it. My brothers were going to be the best uncles and I was thankful for them both, for all of them.

I left my family downstairs and went to my room to listen to some music just to pass away the time till I could be with my family again.

I was on my way to Bella's, I wanted to run but thought better of it, no need to throw my supernatural side at Charlie all at once, so I drove instead. As I got out of the car I could hear my family's heartbeats inside, they were like magnets, and they drew me in wherever I was.

I realized that it started with Bella that cold scary night, her heartbeat lured me in and it was exactly the same way once I heard my son's heartbeat for the first time when he was still in Bella's womb.

I had to smile as I walked up the door, EJ was excited and my heart leapt as he asked

"Mommy when's daddy gonna be here?"

"Soon baby, I would say he will be here any minute" Bella answered

I decided to put his little mind at ease as he was getting a little impatient and knocked on the door. The door opened and I felt like I should drop to my knees at the goddess before me.

My Bella was so beautiful and I loved her so much, her love for me was written all over her face and I held back a chuckle as her heart pounded and her breath hitched.

"DADDY!" EJ squealed as he jumped into my arms and wrapped his little arms around my neck.

"There's my little man, I missed you, did you have fun with mommy and grandpa?" I asked him trying to keep the overwhelming emotion out of my voice but I could see that Bella had noticed it.

I walked over to her still holding EJ and wrapped my free arm around her.

I inhaled her heavenly scent as I placed a kiss to her temple and told her how much I missed her and how much I loved her.

Again her heart was beating quite fast and I held back my chuckle as our son started to giggle. I could see what he was about to say and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from losing it.

"What are you giggling about?" I asked tickling him

"Daddy stop, hehehehe! Mommy's heart sounded like a humming bird, it always does whenever Mommy sees you" EJ stated, god I loved him with a sickness

"Alright mister that's enough, time for your bath and to get ready for bed" Bella told him

with what I'm sure was supposed to be a stern voice but I could see the amusement all over her face

She was trying so hard not to laugh and I should have tried to help her but it didn't work; between Bella's heart still beating wildly and EJ still giggling, well I lost it. I started to laugh and Bella couldn't help but join me.

"Alright little man, Mommy is right, go on upstairs and we'll be there in a few minutes to run your bath and then off to bed mister" I told him, he had a schedule and we always tried to stick to it

"Will you and Mommy read me a bed time story daddy?" EJ asked just before going upstairs and I was confused, we always read to him before bed, he wouldn't sleep without a story; he loved books as much as his mother

"Of course buddy, me and your mom always do that together" I told him

"Yeah but I want you and mommy to read me a story together every night and you couldn't be there every night and mommy would cry and then we had to leave auntie and uncle and Renee was so mean, she wouldn't let me call her Nana" my son started to sob and I immediately picked him back up again and wrapped my arms around both him and his mother. His little mind was remembering something about a dark haired woman, she kinda looked like Bella but older and her hair was shorter and lighter, this must have been Renee and EJ's thoughts were fearful every time her thought of her.

I wasn't going to bring up what happened in Phoenix just yet but seeing the fear in my son's thoughts, well I would have to ask Bella about them tonight, I needed to ease his fears of my leaving again.

So I cuddled him closer and told that there would be no more leaving, that the three of us would be together from here on. Once this silly high school charade was over; well than Bella, EJ and I would move away with my family and start a new chapter in our lives.

That seemed to satisfy him and I chuckled as he ran upstairs to get his bath stuff. I looked at my Bella who was just shaking her head and biting her lip, she seemed worried yet amused at the same time that I couldn't help but tease her about the rapid beating of her heart knowing exactly why it did that.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and whispered in her ear "Oh my love I've missed you so much and believe me Bella I know exactly what I do to you and I assure you the feeling is mutual love"

I couldn't resist her anymore so I turned around so she was facing me and kissed her hard. I loved her with every fibre of my being and I poured it all into that kiss.

Our moment was cut short when my son EJ came flying down the stairs completely naked and jumped on my back yelling "Giddy up Daddy"

I shook my head loving the sound of my Bella's giggle and then grabbed my son from off my back and held him up by his legs so he was upside down. He was laughing so hard and it just made him squeal even louder, one of my favorite sounds.

"Okay spider monkey, time for a bath". I told him playfully while tickling him upside down, his little mind begging me to stop.

I led him upstairs only to turn around to find catch her checking out my butt. I laughed a little and then chuckled saying "You're so busted love" but she just shrugged as she walked past me up the stairs telling me to sue her that my behind was apparently too nice not to stare at it and again I laughed still carrying my son upside down as he giggled all the way to the tub.

I stood in the laundry room laughing as I heard Bella try to get EJ in to his pyjamas, he was so excited he couldn't sit still and he may have been still a little wound up from his bath. EJ usually didn't cause much of a mess at bath time but tonight he soaked his mother and I with his splashing and squealing. He was just so excited to have me here, to have both his parents around again. I never realized how much he missed me. I always thought my feelings were a little one sided. Being a vampire meant we felt things more and humans couldn't feel the same way; I was wrong. Bella and EJ both felt the same amount of love for me that I felt for them.

I shook my head as I remembered almost losing control; EJ had soaked us of course and I looked up at Bella only to see the most sexiest thing ever; my Bella was wearing a white shirt, soaked and I could see her nipples pert and just begging for my mouth, my hands, I was going to go mad.

I had been fighting my desire for her for so long, I knew she wanted me, my sense told me so but I never wanted to put her an uncomfortable situation so I held my desire back slightly. Now staring at her like that, I was so close to losing control till my son splashed me bringing me out of my lust, thank god! I really didn't want to lose control in front of our son.

Bella looked down to see what I had been staring at and gave me a cheeky grin as she walked out saying she was going to change while I finished up EJ's bath.

"I love you daddy" EJ smiled up at me and my eyes prickled with the tears that wouldn't come

"I love you too buddy" I told him kissing his head and then washed his hair

Bella finally came back in with a dry shirt on and EJ held up his arms to get him out of the tub so I lifted him out and gave him to Bella who was waiting with a big fluffy towel. My mind was still on Bella's breasts so I kissed them both and told Bella I would go start some laundry and I really needed to throw my shirt in the dryer.

As a vampire; we really didn't care about the feeling of our clothes but I didn't want to sit around in wet shirt and I needed a distraction so I walked out of the bathroom and downstairs to see Charlie on the phone

"Yeah Tom, I got it, yeah be down soon, no I get it. No I don't mind, Tom I'm the chief, it's my job. I'll be there shortly" his mind was actually closed to me so I couldn't tell what was going on but it didn't seem like anything too bad

"Hey son, soaked ya huh" he said gesturing to my shirt and I nodded while he chuckled

"Yeah Bells did that on occasion, listen I gotta head down to the diner, Tom believes there may be a break in, probably some stupid kid on drugs looking for a place to hold up for the night. Can you stay here till I get back?" he asked

"You can count on me sir" I told him

He shook my hand and then left and I went to throw my shirt in the dryer.

As I threw my shirt in with a load that had been in the washer I couldn't help but laugh at what my family was doing upstairs. Bella was trying to dress our son but he was fidgeting from excitement and wouldn't settle down so she could put him in his pyjamas. My son's mind was filled with what story he wanted read, he thought of all his favorites but I knew which one he would pick.

I turned on the dryer and left to go back upstairs, my heart just couldn't take being separated from them anymore.

I leaned in the doorway just watching for a minute as Bella tried to get EJ's arm in through the sleeve of his pyjama top. She looked up to me as she did this and her jaw dropped. I was perplexed for a minute, why was she looking at me like that?

Her eyes darkened for a second and her scent got a little stronger. I forgot that I didn't have shirt on and I couldn't resist smirking at her for her apparent ogling. She flushed in embarrassment, my shy girl but don't think I didn't catch her licking her lips beforehand. Bella sometimes didn't know just how sexy she was. When I met her she was only 15, she was so tiny and still very much a girl. Now at 17 she was anything but. She was still tiny but more curvaceous, her breasts were bigger, her waist was slimmer and her hips just begged to be grabbed. She resembled the ladies from my time which was a huge attraction for me but besides that, my Bella was just good. She was kind and loving and mine.

"Mommy your heart is beating really fast again" EJ giggled

It was indeed beating at an accelerated rate and I may have puffed my chest out in pride that it was me that sent her heart into overdrive and that it was me that she gave it too.

"How about that story huh" Bella huffed effectively changing the subject as she helped EJ get into bed while I looked for his favorite book.

The Cat in the Hat had been EJ's favorite since the first time we read it to him, Bella hated the book but I didn't care if I had to read it until it fell apart in my hands, if he wanted it he would get it.

"I found it" I said watching as Bella rolled her eyes and EJ bounced in his bed resembling Alice for a minute

I took my place on the bed opposite of Bella while my son snuggled his way into my side as I read from his book. Honestly I could have told it without the book but my son like the pictures and I loved watching Bella stroke his head as he listened to us. It was one of the first traditions we did when he was an infant and one I hoped would continue until he told us to stop.

I couldn't help but laugh as Bella cursed the book as she came downstairs. EJ insisted on having it read again and I finally put my foot down after the third time. He agreed and fell asleep to his mom humming some tune in her head. It wasn't that he didn't want to go to sleep; he had been fighting it to spend more time with me but as I kissed him goodnight I promised him I would be here in the morning.

"Bella my love, even if you were able to lose that book he would only sweet talk his aunts, uncles or his grandparents into buying him another copy or use his pout to convince us to buy him a new one and we'd cave anyways. Can't win love don't even try" I told her while pulling her down with me onto the couch

She burrowed into my chest and I sighed in contentment. I was so happy but there was something else that needed to be said

"And just for the record, the next time you move it will be with me and my family. Now love would you kindly tell me what possessed you to come live here? It's not that I'm not happy to have you both so close, but you and EJ loved it in Alaska so forgive me if I seem confused" I said

I heard her inhale sharply but then she got up from my lap. I thought for sure she was going to tell me something but she started talking some nonsense about a movie. It was bad, I could feel it.

She sighed in resignation and then told me the sordid tale; how they left Alaska after her mom begged her to come back. Then she told me how Renee just became more irate the longer she was there, how she ignored EJ and then threw a fit when he tried to call Nana. She hit my son, **SHE HIT MY SON!** I wanted to fly to Phoenix and end her. How dare she lay a hand on my son and upset my family.

I knew my eyes had to be black with anger, my face clearly in a rage and I tried to calm it so I wouldn't scare my angel.

"Edward, are you okay" she asked me

Was I okay? HELL NO! But I had to be for her, how was I supposed to tell her about all the murderous thoughts I had, how I wanted to fly or hell I'd run and strangle her mother for even thinking ill of my family let alone touching my son. She would regret the day she was born when I would be done with her.

On the other hand she was Bella's mother and without her I wouldn't have Bella or EJ. Alright so I wouldn't kill her, maybe go down there and scare her or make herself think she was crazy so she would have to go into a mental institution. Too much? Maybe but those were just some of the feelings running through my head.

"Please say something, you're scaring me" Bella whimpered

I forgot my anger for the moment and wrapped her in my arms. I inhaled her lovely scent letting it calm me down and tried to answer her. I didn't want to scare her but she needed to know the truth.

"You won't like it my love, she may be your mother, but she hit my son, no one hurts either of you and gets away with it" I growled a little

"Edward as much as I appreciate your willingness to defend us it's not necessary, we're here, you're here and that's all that matters. Please my love, just forget it. You work so hard to ignore your natural instincts on a daily basis and I don't want you to mess that up all because of my stupid mother" she sighed with a hint of desperation

"Besides after the slap and push I gave her, she'll know better than to mess with me next time" she growled

I couldn't help my response to her, just hearing her growl was a sure fire way to turn me on "Hmmm, have I ever told you what the sound of your growling does to me?" I purred in her ear my voice dripping with lust

I tried to contain it and I was mostly successful over the last two years but having her here so close and knowing that there was no leaving this time and I wasn't blind, my Bella had grown into the most beautiful woman which was only enhanced by the venom lingering in her veins.

I couldn't help it, a century worth of explicit thoughts were running the gambit in my mind and I never wanted them until I met her, now I just couldn't seem to contain them and the more time I spent with her the more I wanted to bring some of them to light.

I just couldn't help it as my lips skimmed across her collarbone, her scent already perfuming the air with her arousal.

I found myself purring as my hands skimmed the edge of her shirt and slowly pushed it up her silky stomach and I definitely couldn't help the smile that graced my face as she shivered while my fingers danced across her skin.

I knew I should have slowed down, for one I wasn't sure if she was really ready for this, her past alone was reason enough for that and my rational brain had enough sense to know that I definitely did not want to make love to here on the couch with our son upstairs.

But as I stared at her deep brown pools full of love and trust, her arousal surrounding me and her little fingers working their way under my shirt, well I couldn't remember why I should care.

"_**Paranoid old fool, I swear he thinks that every little sound is a burglar. Brought me all the way out there for a damn raccoon tripping the sensor" **_Charlie's thoughts invaded my mind and it was like a cold bucket of water on my libido

I sat up suddenly and moved to the end of the couch. Bella sat up, her face flushed, shirt dishevelled and her lips swollen from our kissing and it took everything in me to not start all over with her.

I told her that Charlie was on the way and I had to hold my laugh in as she went from ravished to mortified just like that. She ran to the kitchen while I ran to get my shirt. I made it back to the couch just in time to see Charlie walk in the door.

"Chief, how did it go?" I asked politely and I could see Charlie looking around his thoughts wondering if he interrupted anything

"Damn waste of time, it was a false alarm" he said while hanging up his coat

"How'd bed time go?" he asked and I could see he was looking forward to them all

"Great, we played, he took a bath and we read him a story before bed, oh there was the little incident where he ran down here stark naked and jumped on my back" I told him laughing

"Yeah Bells did that once or twice, couldn't keep her clothes on as a toddler and it was worse when she learned how to take her diaper off" he laughed

Damn did he have to put Bella and naked in the same sentence? My pants grew tight and I felt like a complete ass praying that my cock would stay down. No need for the Chief to see this.

Bella finally came back in to find us laughing and after a brief conversation the chief said "Bells you got a good guy there, Edward you're welcome here anytime, now if you two will excuse me I'm going to kiss my grandson goodnight and then I'm going to bed, goodnight you two, Bella I'll see ya in the morning sweetheart"

I was shocked at his words and I felt slightly embarrassed by his compliment, I wasn't a good guy, not really but I did love his daughter and grandson and that alone would make me good.

Shortly after Bella followed me to the car and asked what I had said to make Charlie so happy, I told her noting really, just about our son streaking and I couldn't help tease her about her doing the same thing which again led me into dangerous territory as I alluded to wanting to see her naked.

"Well if you play your cards right and be a good boy then you might just get a treat" she said, her voice husky and walked back towards the house

She turned back towards me and I'm sure my jaw was on the floor, she really had no idea what she had unleashed. And like a man unhinged I had her in my arms and around the back of the house in the shadows before she could blink.

"God Bella, you can't say things like that to me. If your father and our son weren't asleep in that house right now, my love I'm trying to be a gentleman here and you're making it rather hard" I choked out, my control hanging by a thread

She had a mischievous look on her face and I realized what I had said so I put my fingers against her lips to hush her and then seized her lips in a kiss.

I may have kissed her harder than I ever dared but her little gasp of surprise and her moan just egged me on but I broke it off a bit quick before I took her against the house.

I gave her a quick kiss telling her I'd be by in the morning and that we were going shopping. We had always done a family day in Alaska when we could but we always had to be so careful and now we didn't and I wanted to show my family off to all of Washington but I would settle for Port Angeles.

I kissed her once more and headed to my car to at least try to wait patiently for the morning to come and as I laid upon my newly ordered bed that Esme had rushed down from the nearest furniture store, I realized that I was no longer a cursed being but the luckiest man on earth.

**Okay so whatcha think? Love it, hate it! Let me know**

**Alright shameless promoting time, if you're not following drotuno or Jenrar that I recommend you head on over to their ffn. Their story "In pursuit" is awesome, it's not done yet but is a tense but so far a good read.**

**Also look for the angel series on Drotuno's site, she's magic I swear and I'm sure the woman has made my laptop melt with some of her lemons.**

**Thanks again to everyone and see ya next chapter.**

**Greeneyes84**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Family Day**

**Hey everyone, whaddya at? Still with me? Sorry for the delay but I honestly didn't know if I was going to keep going with this and I have 3 other stories going on plus a new job and wedding drama but I am back so Yay!**

**Alright so for those still reading; thanks for sticking around you're great. For those that reviewed; thanks and sorry if I didn't respond my computer has been a bitch.**

**Alright enough chit chat, have at it and remember I don't own it, SM does.**

Most of my life, well the one I woke up to, I really don't remember the one I had as human, had been filled with loneliness and just existing. I was never bored for I always had things to do but I was never content and mostly I felt like A) I was just waiting for the world to end so it could end my miserable existence or B) for Tanya to make me miserable.

Now, well now I had everything my heart could possibly want. Well not everything, I wanted Bella in ways that were illegal in some states, I wanted my ring on her finger, for EJ to be my son officially and for us to have more children. A lot I know but after being without her all these months, I just couldn't help from wanting it more now than ever.

I never felt more content than I did this morning when I joined them for breakfast. The initial plan was for me to pick them both up when they were ready but I just couldn't stay away. My Bella and my son had a pull for me that I just couldn't explain and I needed to see them.

I couldn't help but laugh as my son pointed out that I didn't need to eat and Bella offering me one of EJ's "Juice boxes" the most clever invention my cousin Kate ever came up with; to put animal blood in what were supposed to kid's juice boxes. I never knew how she came up with the idea or how she did it but I was grateful to her and made a mental note to thank her once we went public with our relationship to them.

She was so cute wanting to be there when my family and I took EJ hunting for the first time, I knew as his mother she would want to be there for all his firsts but this was one that couldn't happen, not yet, she knew why and I hated breaking her heart but it really was for the best, lest my instincts get the best of me and I or a member of my family attack her. It was best to wait.

As soon as breakfast was done I helped EJ get ready while Bella got his bag together and then were heading to Port Angeles for the day. It had been a long time since we had a family outing and EJ seemed to be thinking the same thing as he bounced in his seat and I couldn't help but bounce with him. I seriously needed to limit my time with Alice. This bouncing wasn't exactly manly and it definitely didn't scream big scary vampire.

I had way too much fun shopping, not usually my favorite thing to do but if it was for my family then I couldn't stop. I bought everything that they happened to like and in every color that was available. The poor cart was over flowing and while my son ate it up my Bella was scowling at me. She always hated it when I bought her things, she had stated on more than one occasion that she had money and I didn't need to waste mine.

A breath taking kiss and her favorite smile usually got her to see my way.

Today it didn't seem like it was going to so I had to pull out the big guns. I grabbed EJ and we both pouted when I could see that she was gonna deny me the toy store. EJ may have enough toys for a small country but that still didn't mean I wasn't gonna spoil him on our day out.

After we finished shopping we went to the food court so Bella and EJ could have some lunch and I laughed as they both made for the place that sold pizza. My son wasn't too big on human food preferring blood more than anything but he did love pizza, ice cream and strawberries especially if the last two were combined.

I couldn't help but laugh at his saucy face and his giggle as Bella cleaned him up. His thoughts were so happy and I could see the happiness on my Bella's face, I picked up on the thoughts of the men around us, they thought she was gorgeous and one man, a college student had been ogling her as she went to the trash and was thinking about asking her out but once he saw her with our son and my murderous glare he turned back to his college buddies.

I wanted to kill any man who looked at my girl but as I saw her look at me with so much love, well my murderous thoughts left me but I couldn't help myself from touching her or kissing her hair as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Was I being jealous? Maybe. Was I marking my territory? Definitely and I would continue to do it on Monday when we went to school.

My son had almost finished eating and I could see the question in his head but I let him say it just so I could hear it "Daddy, Mommy can I have some strawberry ice cream please?" he asked so sweetly and I chuckled

"Sure buddy but I want you to eat your dinner first and then you can have some ice cream alright, but you have to eat the ice cream too and not just the strawberries in it okay" I told him, he loved ice cream but had an awful fashion of just picking the fruit out of it if there was any and then leaving the rest. We always got him strawberry flavored ice cream to avoid the issue.

I left my family in search of ice cream and was elated to see that the food court had a Dairy Queen but my smile left when I saw that the girl behind the counter was a teenager and I prepared myself for her mental thoughts.

I wasn't disappointed, as soon as I came close her mind exploded and she completely ignored the older lady right in front of her while waiting for me to come closer.

Her thoughts were centered around me licking ice cream off her body and the various uses for hot fudge sauce and I wanted to throw up.

"Hey handsome, what can I help with you?" she asked while licking a spoon

"Ladies first" I indicated to the woman in front of me who smiled at me. Her mind surprised at my manners and then she scowled at the girl behind the counter.

Crystal as her name tag indicated was frustrated that we had been interrupted and finally went about taking the woman's order who thanked me again as she left.

"So handsome, what can I get you?" she asked once more making sure to bend over the right way so her shirt gapped open and that her cleavage was showing. She didn't have much of it and I was disgusted by her thoughts.

"Yes can I get a kids size strawberry cheese quake blizzard please?" I asked cringing as she imagined eating the sweet sickly concoction off me. Dairy was the worst thing for me to eat and then throw up later. I definitely knew how those suffering with lactose intolerance felt. Thankfully the smell of the strawberries masked the smell of the milk and it reminded me of Bella so I was happy with it.

"Oh how sweet, you getting it for your nephew?" I laughed at her fishing for information

She was hoping it was for a nephew; she hated children but would put on a brave face if I had a kid.

"No my son" I sighed in frustration

"Oh I bet he's a cutie" she said with a fake smile

"Indeed he is, most people say he looks like me but I think he looks just like his beautiful mother" the love must have been written all over my face because Crystal huffed again in annoyance and basically threw the cup of ice cream at me as she mentally chewed me out for being taken.

I shook my head at her and chuckled as I made my way back but I stopped short as the familiar thoughts of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory hit me.

"Hmm, young girl with a little boy must be Chief Swan's daughter" Jessica thought

"She's too pretty, she needs to know who the queen of the school is now" Lauren's thoughts were downright cruel. She planned to make Bella feel bad so she wouldn't be too friendly with anyone at school but as they made their way over I couldn't help but chuckled as they both became enamored by EJ's looks.

"Holy Hell he looks like Edward Cullen" Jessica's mental thoughts yelled

"Hi! You must be Isabella Swan" Jessica said and I watched as my girl jumped from being startled

"Ummm yes I am but please call me Bella" she explained and I smiled at her nickname but my smile turned into a scowl as those vicious harpies were trying to get the dirt as it were on Bella so they could be the popular ones at school.

I could see my girl getting anxious as she looked around for an exit no doubt and it took everything in me not to flick tables out of the way and knock over anyone in there just to get to them but I couldn't and I was feeling helpless as I could see that the harpies in front of her were about to get mean or at least that's where they're thoughts were headed.

"So it's true then, the chief's daughter had to come here after getting herself knocked up, tell us Bella where's his Daddy? Or do you even know who he is? Hmmm I bet the boys at school will be thrilled to hear how easy she must be hey Jessica" I heard Lauren say and I growled walking a little faster now

"Yeah definitely, I mean what kind of girl gets knocked up at 15, a slut that's who" replied Jessica.

What the hell was wrong with these girls? I could see my Bella was getting upset, her eyes were shining with tears and then I became even angrier with the fact that they were saying these things in front of my son. Watching Bella cover his ears was the last straw and a may have banged into the side of a pole as I got closer but luckily no one noticed the giant hole I left in it from my shoulder.

"**MALLORY, STANLEY!**" I growled loudly my voice tight with anger while the venom flowed onto my tongue and I was swallowing it as fast as I could

"If you ever talk about my girlfriend and son like that again I will see to it that you will be the biggest fools the school has ever seen more so than you are now"

I smiled as the girls shook in fright and their thoughts exploded at insulting my family but then their thoughts turned to complete ignorance or at least Jessica did.

She actually grabbed my arm and complimented me on raising EJ alone. What a twit.

I told the stupid girl that Bella and I had raised him together and that was why I had missed so much school and that we had been together for three years. I told them the story I had come up with in hopes to prepare everyone in school on Monday.

"Three years, well how did you meet I mean it's a small town Edward and I think Jessica and I who happen to be the most important people in town would have heard if Forks' most eligible bachelor had a girlfriend and a child with supposed girlfriend?" Lauren sighed and her thoughts were smug

She was hoping to catch us in a lie, thinking that I was doing the chief a favor by playing Bella's boyfriend so she wouldn't get made fun of.

I could see Bella's worried face, we hadn't really practiced this part yet but I was confident that I could pull it off and maybe get these two off my back.

"Well not that it is any of your business but if you must know we met in Alaska when Bella and I were five and she was there visiting with her family. We met on the ski slope and when she fell I helped her up. I never knew it then but I fell in love with her at first sight and I guess you could say the rest is history. Unfortunately the wonderful people she was visiting with were killed in an accident when we were fifteen so Bella stayed with my cousins in Alaska till she well enough to leave. I stayed with my cousins often and we got really close, we didn't plan on having children, in fact due to the accident that took my biological parents; I was told I couldn't have children so EJ here is our little miracle. Now if you ladies will excuse us, you're interrupting family day" I huffed I knew I was being rude and that Esme and my human mother raised me better but I was just so tired of these two

I expected the two of them to run in the other direction but they just huffed and walked away but not before glancing at me again with lust filled eyes and a sneer from Lauren towards my Bella, her thoughts were focused on breaking us up, she was used to getting what she wanted including men and she wanted me. She was determined to have me; I mentally scowled and thought of ways to break her plans.

I had EJ in my arms so we could leave but his thoughts were on Jessica and Lauren or the big meanies as his thoughts told.

"EJ are you okay baby?" Bella asked him while she stroked his head and I bit back a growl

"They were mean Mommy, just like Renee" he said with a sniffle and this time I did growl lowly, just thinking about what that woman did, if I ever saw her then there would be payback

I was livid and my eyes must have been black with rage and I could hear the mental thoughts of those around me getting more nervous in my presence so I tried to calm down but it wasn't until my angel place her hand on mine that my thoughts relaxed and once I suggested the toy store and EJ giggled when I tickled him did my world right itself again.

**So how was that, sorry for any grammar type stuff I have no beta and I know I may have missed a few things even though I re-read it.**

**Okay for those that have read BOH then you know that there was a little bit of lemon zest towards the end and I was going to put it in there but it didn't need to be repeated and I liked how this one ended. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Alright I'm done, and I'll be back soon with another chapter.**

**Later**

**Greeneyes84**


End file.
